Fukushū
by Meikonozora
Summary: "La condamnation pour vôtre crime est l'emprisonnement à vie." , "Lorsque vous comprendrez dans 10 ans que je suis innocente, j'espère que vous le regretterez." , "Venez parce que nous savons toutes deux que ces gens doivent payer." , "A partir de maintenant, c'est la guerre." Shinji OCC
1. Chapter 1

« Kumiko-taicho !

-** NON ! **Croassa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. »

Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla se figer. Elle le vit d'un côté, entouré par les tentacules du Hollow à deux doigts de mourir d'asphyxie. Puis elle la vit de l'autre, la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu pendant près de 86 ans, contenant l'enfant qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues en prenant sa décision.

« Pardonne-moi Hinari. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour. »

Et se détournant de sa vie de famille au prix de son travail, elle sauta sur le Hollow, lame en avant. De là où elle était, dans une maison rongée par les flammes, Hinari Kumiko put voir sa mère, sa génitrice, celle qui l'avait mise au monde se détourner, son _haori_ marqué du chiffre 5 claquant derrière elle, choisissant de protéger un Shinigami à elle. De là où elle était, elle put voir Meiko Kumiko l'abandonner.

* * *

« Kumiko Meiko. »

Elle garda son regard vissé sur son fiancé qui n'était même pas capable de la soutenir. Autour de lui, sa famille lui adressait des regards noirs, ne lui pardonnant visiblement pas le choix qu'elle avait fait.

« Vous êtes accusée par la famille Kumiko du meurtre de quatre personnes et dont vôtre propre fille Kumiko Hinari.

- Je ne les ai pas tués. »

_Mensonge !_ Hurla Kumiko Kyoko, sa propre belle-mère. Mais son hurlement fut vite étouffé par les sanglots qui la secouèrent. Le petit marteau de l'un des membres de la chambre des 46 étouffa vite tout bruit, les réduisant tous en silence. Elle détacha alors son regard de sa supposée famille pour le planter sur ses collègues du Gotei. Ils assistaient tous gravement à son jugement. Yoruichi Shinoin, capitaine de la 2e division avait baissé la tête. Minako Sayoshi, capitaine de la 3e regardait ailleurs. Retsu Unohana, capitaine de la 4e lui rendait un regard grave. Ginrei Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6e avait fermé les yeux de dépit. Kayo Souen, capitaine de la 7e regardait le plafond. Shunsui Kyôraku, capitaine de la 8e jouait avec son chapeau. Shôha Akai, capitaine de la 9e serrait les poings. Isshin Shiba, capitaine de la 10e division avait posé un bras sur son épaule. Kiganjô Kenpachi, éternel capitaine de la 11e division n'en avait rien à faire. Kirio Hikifune, capitaine de la 12e se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Et Jushirô Ukitake, capitaine de la 13e division jetait un regard désespéré à sa famille derrière elle. Le plus à plaindre était son lieutenant. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la décision de la chambre des 46 à comparaître devant eux pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, Shinji avait littéralement pété un plomb. Il s'en voulait, parce que si elle ne s'était pas précipitée pour le sauver, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle avait dû l'assommer et l'entraver avec un sort de kidô. Il ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais, mais cela valait mieux pour lui.

« La condamnation pour vôtre crime est l'emprisonnement à vie. »

Kirio-san laissa échapper un hoquet visiblement choquée par cette décision d'une cruauté effarante. Elle se contenta de relever le menton, défiant la chambre des 46 du regard.

« Lorsque vous comprendrez dans 10 ans que je suis innocente, j'espère que vous le regretterez.

- Silence ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, agacée et se retenant visiblement de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui taper dessus. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et redressa les épaules dans un geste de fureur contenu.

« Bien.

- Non ! »

Surprise de cette exclamation, elle pivota comme tout le monde pour dévisager la capitaine de la 12e division qui était à présent rouge écarlate, gênée d'avoir eu une aussi violente réaction. Puis, elle sembla reprendre contenance et prit une grande inspiration.

« Veuillez m'excuser… Les seules personnes présentes étaient Shinji Hirako, ce Hollow et Meiko-san. L'un d'entre eux est mort et des deux seuls encore en vie, seul Hirako-san peut nous renseigner sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Blanc. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise et d'un même mouvement tous les capitaines à ses côtés se tournèrent dans la direction de Kirio Hikifune.

« Et où est-il ? »

Un ange passa. Elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se frapper le front de dépit. Elle l'avait assommé et immobilisé grâce à un sort de kidô pour qu'il ne se pointe pas à son procès.

« Blessé. » Avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres comme Kirio-san gardait le silence : « Incapable de se déplacer jusqu'ici. »

Nouveau silence. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant déjà mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Ce fut avec un bourdonnement dans les oreilles qu'elle entendit sa condamnation. Elle garda les yeux fermés en sentant deux personnes lui attraper les épaules sûrement pour la conduire dans sa cellule. Elle rouvrit tout de même les yeux pour les planter sur ses collègues du Gotei. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur elle, regrettant qu'elle soit condamnée à tort. _Merci…_ Mima-t-elle sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se détourna, résolut à accepter sans condition sa sentence.

* * *

« **Et alors, tu vas te laisser faire ?** »

Elle poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Lentement, elle battit des cils et les rouvrit. Un androgyne aux longs cheveux argentés se tenait face à elle. Ses yeux, d'un pourpre semblable aux siens brillaient d'une lueur effrontée. Il tenait dans sa main droite un éventail d'une jolie couleur pêche et dans l'autre, une chaînette grise et terne qui était relié au collier d'un animal, étrange mélange entre un loup et un tigre, du pelage semblable à ses cheveux. Il portait un kimono de même couleur que son éventail, parsemé de motifs en forme de pétales de roses. Un homme. Bien qu'il ait l'air d'être un travesti-geisha, c'était un homme.

« Que veux tu que je fasse, _Mûndei _? Je ne suis pas capable de m'échapper de cette prison. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. »

Ledit _Mûndei_ croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant échapper un sifflement méprisant et s'adossa au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, dévisageant à présent le loup qui l'accompagnait.

« **Aussi inutile et passif que ce **_**Naitorai**_. »

Ladite créature feula, méprisante. Elle fit quelques pas et posa son museau contre le flanc de la Shinigami qui l'observait en silence. Celle-ci se mit à le caresser, songeuse.

« Maintenant, ils faut que nous trouvions…

- _Quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Elle se redressa, surprise. Tout s'était passé si rondement et si rapidement, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas sentie. Et pourtant, une jeune femme portant un uniforme de Shinigami se trouvait bien là, en face d'elle. Même à cette distance, elle n'arrivait pas à capter son _reiatsu_, chose qui devrait normalement être totalement absurde. La jeune femme - ou jeune fille serait plus approprié - qui se trouvait devant elle était plutôt petite. Ses cheveux, totalement hirsutes donnaient l'impression qu'elle était passée dans un rouleau compresseur. Elle était pourtant fendue d'un sourire arrogant, arborant pile dans la courbe de son dos un petit _tânto*_ qui révélait son appartenance à la 2e division et entre ses bras un _nagamaki naoshi*_ sur la garde duquel deux clochettes pendillaient allègrement. Elle aurait pu reconnaître ce sabre entre mille, puisque c'était le sien. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, choquée. La gamine qui lui faisait face ne lui était pas inconnue. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien étaient camouflés sous le masque qu'elle portait et qui lui empêchait de se faire une idée sur son identité. Mais plus important, sur son kimono qui avait été arrangé de façon à lui coller à la peau pour faciliter ses mouvements, elle portait le sceau de lieutenant. Meiko s'autorisa à écarquiller les yeux, surprise de recevoir une telle visite. La jeune fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle retira soudainement son masque et elle blêmit, pâlissant.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Souffla-t-elle estomaquée.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour pousser un hurlement, mais les premiers sons n'eurent même pas le temps de naître dans sa gorge que la nouvelle arrivante lui sauta dessus, la renversant au sol. Elle se retrouva alors allongée sur le dos, sans même pouvoir déglutir, sa lame plantée sur sa gorge avec une telle pression que le moindre mouvement la lui trancherait.

« Pas un mot… » Siffla-t-elle d'une voix rogue et éraillée, preuve de la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à s'introduire ici.

Meiko retint alors sa respiration, sondant avec perplexité le regard paniqué de la jeune Shinigami assise sur son ventre. Voyant sa résignation à ne pas rameuter tout le _Seiretei_, la jeune Shinigami rangea sa lame et se redressa pour la laisser respirer. Elle s'assit alors, dévisageant Suô Akami, dernière représentante de la noble famille Suô, des nobles déchus. _Ex_-lieutenant de la 2e division. Enfin, elle l'avait été pendant un quart de siècle avant que la famille Kumiko ne l'accuse de trahison envers la Soul Society, qu'elle soit jugée et bannie du _Seiretei_.

« Désolée de cette brusquerie… » Marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard : « Aozora-taicho, je ne voulais pas être aussi brutale. »

Elle secoua la tête, encore trop paralysée de stupeur pour dire quoique ce soit. Cela avait été si soudain, si surprenant, que le lien qu'elle avait établi avec son Zanpakûto avait été rompu.

« Ce n'est rien. » Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence : « mais si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver dans le _Seiretei_. Et encore moins dans la Soul Society. Que me veux-tu ?

- Ce que je vous veux ? N'en avez-vous aucune idée ? Les Noizumi, les Shiba, les Suô et maintenant les Aozora ! Comment pouvez-vous être naïve à ce point ! »

Elle sursauta devant la brusquerie, la dureté et surtout l'hystérie qui régnaient dans les propos d'Akami. Il y avait un problème. Un problème sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. D'abord, ce Hollow pénétrait sur _l'Ookami_. Ces terrains recelant les grandes maisons de la haute noblesse devaient logiquement repousser les Hollow. Ensuite, sur tous les Shinigamis censés protéger ces maisons, pas un seul n'était présent - ils en avaient d'ailleurs été sévèrement punis. Ensuite, alors qu'elle se retrouvait à l'opposé de cet endroit, elle recevait un Papillon avec l'ordre de s'y rendre immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, Shinji était présent, aux prises avec ce Hollow. Étrangement, son lieutenant était déjà blessé alors que la créature ne réussissait pas à lui porter un seul coup. Puis, alors qu'elle prenait l'avantage, - sous-entendu le Hollow -, elle se détournait de son lieutenant pour attaquer _sa_ propre maison. Après avoir fait quelques dégâts superficiels, elle se réintéressait à Shinji et mettait le feu à la demeure Kumiko. Elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir qui sauv- Elle écarquilla les yeux et son visage se décomposa littéralement. Akami posa un genou en face d'elle.

« Vous voyez enfin ce dont je veux parler n'est-ce pas… »

Tandis que Meiko était prise de frisson incontrôlable, comprenant l'affreuse machination dont elle avait été la victime, Akami lui tendit la main, le visage déterminé.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Venez, Aozora-taicho. Ces gens vont essayer de vous éliminer si nous ne partons pas. Venez parce que nous savons toutes deux que ces gens doivent payer. »

Livide, la future-ancienne-capitaine de la 5e division planta ses yeux vitreux dans celle de l'_ex-_lieutenant qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas tressaillir. Puis elle releva ses yeux brûlants d'une lueur étrange, qu'elle planta dans les yeux d'Akami. Elle tendit ensuite sa main qu'elle glissa dans la sienne et celle-ci sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Nous leur ferons payer Aozora-taicho. Je vous le jure. »

A compter de ce jour, Kumiko Meiko oublia son nom acquis par le mariage pour retrouver celui de son enfance : Aozora. A compter de ce jour, Aozora Meiko oublia son rôle de Shinigami pour suivre Akami Suô qui en avait fait de même. A compter de ce jour, le _Seiretei_ se mit à dos les deux dernières descendantes de deux grandes familles de noble.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est la guerre. »

* * *

_Mûndei_ = Lune de jour

_Naitorai_ Lumière de nuit

_tânto = _sabre japonais légèrement courbe à un seul tranchant dont la taille de la lame est inférieure à 30 cm

_nagamaki naoshi_ = arme d'hast dont le manche en bois a été recouvert d'une bande enroulée de cuir, il a généralement une longueur comprise entre 70 cm et 100 cm


	2. Chapter 2

_« Taicho… Vous allez trop vite. »_

_Elle s'arrêta sur une branche d'arbre, fléchissant les genoux et balança son Zanpakûto sur son épaule en se tournant vers son lieutenant._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shinji-kun ?_

_- Vous n'avez reçu aucune blessure, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres. Tout le monde ne peut pas soutenir vôtre allure. »_

_Elle le dévisagea un instant comme si c'était un parfait demeuré, puis, bien qu'il ait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, lui tapota les cheveux en se fendant d'un grand sourire._

_« Evidemment que je n'ai aucune blessure. Tu étais là pour me protéger._

_- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ne détournez pas la conversation ! »_

_Désespéré par l'attitude de son capitaine, Shinji Hirako se pinça l'arrête du nez et l'attrapa par le col de son haori pour ne pas qu'elle reparte sans attendre le reste de ses troupes._

_« Franchement… On se demande qui est le capitaine ici. » Râla-t-il._

_Étrangement, elle ne répliqua pas et surpris, il se tourna vers elle pour constater qu'elle souriait en le regardant. Gêné de cette attention, il détourna le regard._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

_- Ce n'est rien. Je viens juste de réaliser que tu feras un excellent capitaine, Shinji-kun. »_

_Il écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur elle, mais elle était à présent focalisée sur le reste des troupes qui peinait à les rejoindre. Etrangement, avoir une capitaine comme cela ne le dérangeait pas._

* * *

**Karakura-Town 220 ans après la condamnation d'Aozora Meiko…**

« Lève les bras. » Ordonna-t-elle impitoyablement.

Le pauvre gamin qui ne portait alors qu'un sabre en bois et était totalement épuisé, ne put que se résoudre à se relever du sol sur lequel il se plaisait à compter la poussière, et se remettre en position. Elle inspecta celle-ci d'un œil critique, les dents serrées.

« Équilibre le poids de ton bassin. Tu as l'air aussi coincé que Kayo-kun. »

Il lui jeta un regard craintif, alarmé qu'elle ait osé insulter _feu _Kayo Souen alors que celui-ci reposait en paix. Mais elle s'en contrefichait visiblement, car elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux étincelant de rage et d'autorité. La jeune fille qui les observait tranquillement assise sur son perchoir émit un ricanement amusé.

« Aozora-taicho, si vous continuez à traumatiser ce petit ainsi il finira par mourir.

- Il doit être assez fort pour latter un Hollow en équilibre sur une seule jambe, une main dans le dos. »

Le petit Tohru émit un couinement et elle reporta son regard sur lui en haussant un sourcil. Aussitôt, il baissa la tête, se concentrant sur sa position, sa stabilité et son équilibre. Il pouvait sentir courir tout le long de son dos l'effrayant regard de l'_ex-_capitaine de la 5e division.

« Tohru. »

Il sursauta. Sa position était-elle mauvaise ? Ses doigts sur la garde en bois du sabre étaient-ils mal placés eux aussi ? Son maintien était-il mauvais ? Milles idées se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme s'agenouiller devant lui et lui relever la tête en passant deux doigts sous son menton.

« Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur ou quoique tu sembles croire. Mais les faibles n'ont pas de place dans ce monde. Si tu n'es pas fort, tu ne survivras pas et pour moi le plus important c'est que tu vives. Parce que ma fille contrairement à toi, elle n'a pas eu cette chance. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le plaquer contre lui et l'étreindre. Surpris de ce contact impromptu, il s'empourpra. Jamais n'avait-elle montré tel sentimentalisme devant lui. Elle se redressa au bout de 4 secondes, le visage exempt de toute l'émotion qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix et entièrement fermé. Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et aussitôt, droit comme un i, il se remit en position, sabre brandi et pointé en avant.

« Meiko-san vous êtes si dur avec cette enfant. »

Elle se tourna légèrement. Kisuke la regardait par-dessus son éventail avec un sourire goguenard qu'il tentait de camoufler. Elle se détourna de lui pour inspecter de nouveau le petit puis fit trois pas en arrière, se positionnant face à lui.

« Je ne suis pas dure. » Rectifia-t-elle en dégainant son Zanpakûto, faisant sursauter Tohru : « et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tes amis de la Soul Society sont repartis ? »

Kisuke la considéra un instant, puis eut un nouveau sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Akami frémit en sentant son _reiatsu_ gagner soudainement en force et Tohru resserra ses mains sur la garde de son sabre en bois. Puis, le gamin s'élança sur elle à toute vitesse, sabre brandi. Elle réprima un soupir. Il laissait trop d'ouverture. Il aurait pu jeter le sabre et bombé le torse pour l'inviter à frapper que ça aurait été la même chose. Elle se baissa légèrement et lui asséna un coup de sabre dont il se souviendrait. La garde de son _nagamaki naoshi_ s'enfonça dans son sternum, lui coupant la respiration et il s'effondra à genoux.

« Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de ne pas te jeter tête baissée. Réfléchis Tohru. Si tu t'obstines à te battre robotiquement comme on te l'a appris, tu te feras tuer avant même d'avoir mis un pied sur le champ de bataille. »

Mais le gamin trop occupé à chercher sa respiration ne l'écoutait pas. Elle poussa un soupir et détourna le regard, le plantant au loin. La seconde d'après, l'_ex-_lieutenant de 2e division était aux côtés de Tohru, le soutenant et le rassurant.

« L'entraînement est fini pour lui. » Affirma Akami en le redressant légèrement et en usant d'un _shunpo_ pour aller l'allonger plus loin.

Meiko regarda un moment les rochers qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sous ce ciel artificiel, jeta un regard distrait à Urahara puis reporta son attention sur Akami qui venait de reparaitre devant elle, une main posée sur son Zanpakûto dans son dos.

« Tu veux donc te battre contre moi ?

- Ça me fera un bon entraînement.

- Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau. »

Pendant une seconde, les deux Shinigamis se regardèrent comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles au monde. D'un côté, une adepte du _Hakuda_ et de l'autre du _Zanjustsu_. Deux Shinigamis spécialistes du _Hôho_. Deux Shinigamis, deux femmes, deux personnes qui souhaitaient plus que tout se venger. Puis Akami brisa cette immobilité en se jetant en avant, dédaignant son Zanpakûto pour le combat au corps-à-corps. Meiko poussa un léger soupir et para le pied de son adversaire qui s'éleva sur sa tempe. Cet entraînement lui permettrait de tester la technique qu'elle avait mise au point. Évitant habilement les bras de son adversaire, elle fléchit légèrement la jambe gauche, baissant délibérément les points de stabilité de son corps. Puis, repliant ses doigts sur la paume de sa main, elle ramena sa main gauche au niveau de sa poitrine et y concentra une quantité non-négligeable de _reiatsu_. Akami qui s'en rendait compte tenta de s'éloigner mais il était déjà trop tard.

« _Su'uno._ »

Meiko frappa d'un coup sec, aplatissant sa paume de main gauche contre le ventre d'Akami. Une onde de choc saturée en _reiatsu_ s'y forma et l'_ex-_lieutenant de la 2e division fut littéralement projetée sous le ciel artificiel. Elle traversa une rangée de rochers et s'écrasa au sol, vaincue. L'Aozora se redressa, fixant dubitativement la paume de sa main._ Alors il n'est pas complet hein…_ Songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, elle se détourna pour rejoindre ses deux disciples tous les deux inconscients.

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti ? »_

_Shinji eut juste le temps de se baisser que le fourreau du nagamaki naoshi de son capitaine le rasa à toute vitesse, lui arrachant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux._

_« Vous avez essayé de me tuer espèce de sale folle !_

_- Comment oses-tu traiter ton capitaine de folle, abruti de lieutenant !_

_- COMMENT ?! »_

_Les capitaines et lieutenants qui les entouraient émirent de petits bruits étouffés qui ressemblaient à des rires. Ukitake posa sa main sur les épaules des deux shinigamis qui se faisaient face pour tenter de les calmer. Sa tentative fut vaine._

_« Où sont passés tes tripes Shinji-kun ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser un affrontement, même avec ton capitaine !_

_- Taicho… Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je suis loin d'être idiot. Vous prétextez ces combats simplement pour vous défouler. Vous essayez de me tabasser !_

_- Et alors ? N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un lieutenant de protéger son capitaine ?_

_- Argh ! Vous mélangez tout ! »_

_De nouveau, Shinji se pinça l'arrête du nez. Non qu'elle ne soit pas dotée d'une intelligence pointue, cependant elle était parfois d'une stupidité effarante._

_« Taicho…_

_- Hum ?_

_- Si je vous laisse m'affronter, vous cesserez vos caprices ? »_

_Pendant un moment, elle le dévisagea, les bras ballants comme s'il venait de proférer la pire ineptie que personne n'ait jamais sorti sur cette planète. Puis, elle bondit sur lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui en hurlant comme une gamine. Tout d'abord figé à cause du brusque contact physique, il recula d'un pas brutal, la faisant chanceler et relâcher son étreinte par la même occasion. Rouge comme une tomate, il détourna le regard alors que les femmes de l'assistance gloussaient et que les hommes lui jetaient des regards entendus en se fendant de grands sourires._

_« Ne faîtes pas des choses comme ça soudainement qui mettent les gens mal à l'aise, bon sang !_

_- Shinji-kun… Serait-il possible que tu n'aime pas les câlins ? »_

_De nouveau, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait une dizaine d'année qu'il était le lieutenant de la 5__e__ division sous la tutelle d'Aozora Meiko et c'était la seule alternative qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de s'arracher les cheveux._

Hirako Shinji ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un mouvement si brutal que tous les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque craquèrent. Il poussa un juron à mi-voix et frotta son dos endolori en contemplant la pile de rapport qui attendait toujours d'être remplie. _Franchement…_ Et dire qu'autre fois il le faisait sans aucun problème et avec rapidité. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une capitaine aussi doué au maniement du pinceau que Renji à l'utilisation du _kidô_. Aussi, quand elle ne renversait pas le pot d'encre sur les rapports, il s'en occupait bien gentiment pour éviter les catastrophes. Nostalgique, il leva les yeux vers le plafond et ferma les yeux, se représentant la femme qui avait pris une si grande importance dans sa vie.

« _Taicho…_ »

Aozora Meiko avait été une femme fascinante et la regarder exercer ses fonctions l'avait toujours étonné. Elle était parfois bête comme ses pieds, il fallait se l'avouait. Prenait des décisions inconsidérés et agissait comme bon lui semblait sans prendre en considérations les sentiments des autres. _Cependant…_ Il avait été son lieutenant assez longtemps pour voir que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Il avait vu ce calme et ce sérieux qui faisaient sa force. Et bon sang… Il avait vu ce qu'elle cachait derrière cet enthousiasme débordant. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait appris ses fiançailles. Celle qu'elle avait versé à la mort de _Rui Senfûku_ son 3e siège. Et surtout, celles qu'elle avait versées lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de venir à son secours à lui, plutôt que de sauver sa fille.

« Alors, je vois que tu te réadaptes plutôt bien ! »

Il releva les yeux au moment où Kyôraku et Ukitake pénétraient dans son bureau avec de grand sourire et se rembrunit. Pas que ces deux personnes soient dérangeante, loin de là. Cependant, après ce qu'il s'était passé un siècle auparavant, il avait appris à se méfier de chaque personne de son entourage hormis les Vizards. Il afficha alors son éternel sourire railleur et se releva pour feindre la désinvolture.

« J'ai toujours du mal pour remplir ses rapports. » Désigna-t-il ces derniers en haussant les épaules : « mais je devrais m'y remettre avec l'habitude.

- L'habitude ? » Répéta le capitaine de la 13e division en souriant.

Il réprima le soupir qui lui pendait aux lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation, était-ce si dur à comprendre ?

« Lorsque je n'étais pas encore capitaine, le mien me forçait à faire la paperasse.

- Oh… Aozora Meiko-chan, c'est bien ça ? » S'enquit Kyôraku en relevant son chapeau.

Imperceptiblement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il serra les dents. _Oh…_ Alors, c'était ainsi. Lorsqu'un capitaine disparaissait, il fallait faire des pieds et des mains pour s'en souvenir. Alors, il afficha un grand sourire, acquiesçant et leur tourna le dos, espérant que ce serait un message suffisant pour les faire partir.

« Ah oui ! » S'exclama soudainement Ukitake faisant-fi de sa mauvaise humeur : « Kumiko Meiko-san. Tu l'aimais beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il accusa le coup. Se tournant légèrement, il afficha de nouveau son sourire moqueur.

« Autant que j'aimais Aizen. De toute façon, elle n'est plus là.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr. » Ajouta sombrement le capitaine de la 8e division

Il se retint tout juste de ne pas lui bondir dessus pour le secouer par le col et lui hurler de cracher ce qu'il savait à son sujet. A la place, il se contenta d'arquer un sourcil d'un air railleur genre « qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? »

« Ah ? » S'étonna Ukitake en se tournant vers son ami : « serais-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

- Paraîtrait-il qu'elle se cache dans le monde réel. » Affirma l'autre en hochant la tête.

Conscient que c'était peut-être une information capitale, il la nota dans un recoin de son esprit puis jeta un œil ennuyé sur la pile de rapports avant de le reporter sur les deux capitaines qui, cette fois-ci semblèrent comprendre le message.

« Bon ! Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de te laisser travailler maintenant.

- Oui. Nous voulions simplement voir comment se passait ta réintégration au sein du Gotei 13. A plus tard. » La salua Ukitake en tournant les talons.

Ukitake sortit le premier de la pièce. Kyôraku suivit très vite le mouvement mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, triturant son chapeau.

« Kisuke Urahara sait forcément quelque chose. »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant l'actuel capitaine de la 5e division encore abasourdi de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

_« Argh… Bon dieu, mais quelle idée de frapper aussi fort ! »_

_Elle se frotta le poignet et il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait émis l'idée de ce combat et maintenant elle râlait. Plus enfant, tu meurs. Dégainant son Zanpakûto, elle le tendit dans sa direction._

_« Aller ! Libère ton shikai !_

_- Mmph… Effondre-toi, __**Sakanade**__. »_

_Bientôt, le parfum envahi ses sens et elle se retrouva sans surprise dans son monde inversé. Alors, elle leva sa lame, la pointe désignant le ciel._

_« Mugis contre le flanc de la montagne, __**So'omeno Hikari**__. »_

_Elle sourit en voyant son shikai faire disparaître le sourire de celui de son lieutenant et inclina la tête de côté._

_« Oh c'est vrai… Jusqu'à présent, je ne t'avais jamais montré la forme libérée de mon Zanpakûto. Prépare-toi Shinji-kun. J'arrive. »_

Elle retint un soupir en voyant Akami remuer puis ouvrir les yeux. _Je lui laisse dix secondes pour se réveiller…_ Songea-t-elle en la voyant fixer le vide pendant près de 3 secondes. _10, 9… 3, 2, 1_… Continua-t-elle, n'ayant pas le courage de tenir dix secondes. Puis elle leva son pied et l'enfonça avec toute sa force dans le postérieure de l'_ex-_membre des forces spéciales qui, en poussant un hurlement strident, se redressa et se cassa la figure la tête la première. Se désintéressant de sa première-élève, elle se tourna vers le petit Tohru qui fixait surpris, le petit sabre qui lui était apparu durant son inconscience.

« Oh… Akami-chan s'est réveillée.

- N'agite pas ton éventail vers moi Kisuke. Yoruichi-san… »

Le chat qui se léchait tranquillement une patte interrompit son affaire. Il se redressa, et de son pas silencieux s'avança dans la pièce pour s'asseoir en face de Meiko.

« Est-ce que ça vous dit, une petite virée dans la Soul Society ? »

Un ange passa. Akami et Tohru émirent des exclamations étouffées et tandis qu'elle se fendait d'un grand sourire, Yoruichi fit de même.

« C-C'est quoi c'te embrouille ! » Gronda Akami en hoquetant violemment : « Aozora-taicho qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Calme-toi Akami. Je ne compte pas faire de ravages. Nous aurons notre revanche, ensembles je peux te le garantir. Seulement, il est temps que les vieux fantômes refassent leur apparition. »

Yoruichi gloussa, amusée par le ton que venait d'employer son ancienne vis-à-vis. Celle-ci jeta un regard torve à Urahara qui détourna innocemment le regard, comme s'il n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

« Tu m'as bien dit que le Gotei était affaibli Kisuke ? Après l'attaque de Sosûke. Les capitaines ne pourront se lancer à notre poursuite et Yama-Jiji a perdu un bras. C'est une occasion rêvée pour du repérage. Il faut la saisir. »

Akami, vexée qu'on ne l'ait pas tenu au courant des plans prévus prit Tohru dans ses bras et s'éloigna pour bouder à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Hum… Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? » S'enquit Yoruichi avec un grand sourire : « tu comptes semer la panique dans le _Seiretei_ n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas exactement. Yoruichi-san, vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait nuire au Gotei. Cependant, il y a une personne qui doit payer de ce qu'elle a fait. Et je lui ferais payer. Et puis, si ça tourne mal pour moi, c'est mieux d'être avec vous n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que vous ne refuserez pas une bonne rigolade. »

Yoruichi inclina la tête de côté, semblant peser le pour et le contre des conséquences que cette décision créerait. Puis, elle se fendit d'un grand sourire et d'un saut souple, se percha sur les genoux de Meiko qui haussa les sourcils.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »


	3. Chapter 3

« Ne te moque pas de moi Kisuke, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. »

_L'ancien_ capitaine de la 12e division camoufla alors le rire qui menaçait de le secouer derrière son petit éventail. Elle lui jeta alors un regard courroucé et il se détourna, feignant de fixer son attention autre part. Il dût même se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas céder à son fou rire. Et il y avait de quoi. Non, parce que voir une femme qui avait été capitaine avant lui, plus longtemps que lui, trempée des pieds à la tête par un faux-mouvement d'Ururu était tordant. Le chat qui reposait sur son épaule pouffait contre son cou, lui chatouillant la nuque et provoquant des spasmes agréables dans tout son corps. D'accord, si Yoruichi ne l'aidait pas et contribuait à son rire, il n'en sortirait jamais vivant.

« Meiko-chan… » Articula lentement Yoruichi, la voix tremblante à cause de son rire refoulé : « nous devrions nous hâter. Sinon il nous faudra courir et nous mouiller. »

_Mouiller._ Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comme des gamins de quatre ans Yoruichi et Urahara éclatèrent de rire, se tordant à cause de l'ampleur de celui-ci. Elle dégaina son Zanpakûto d'un geste vif, le visage rouge à cause de la fureur et de l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait et le pointa dans leur direction.

« Je vous interdis de rire, c'est compris ? Arrêtez immédiatement ! Et plutôt que de te marrer comme un gamin de trois ans, ouvre-nous ce fichu _Senkaimon_ ! »

Kisuke qui avait encore les yeux humides de son rire fit claquer d'un mouvement sec son bâton sur le sol. Il apparut aussitôt un _Senkaimon_. Yoruichi qui continuait à se bidonner se posa avec un _shunpo_ rapide sur l'épaule de l'ancienne capitaine qui avança à pas vifs jusqu'au _Senkaimon_, faisant-fi de celui qui lui avait pourtant apporté son aide.

« N'oubliez pas. » Intervint Urahara semblant soudainement sérieux : « vous n'avez que 12 heures. Passé ce délai, vous devrez trouver un autre moyen de revenir. »

Elle acquiesça d'un grognement, lui en voulant visiblement toujours puis s'engouffra dans le _Senkaimon_ en compagnie de Yoruichi. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes, dans le noir complet en silence puis se stoppa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Où est le nettoyeur ? » Questionna-t-elle le chaton, surprise de ne pas avoir à courir comme une dératée dans un _Senkaimon non-officiel_.

« Après le passage d'Aizen, il n'y en avait plus. » Gronda la féline, se questionnant toujours sur ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir.

Étonnée de pouvoir parcourir ce long tunnel effrayant dans le calme et le silence, elle ne pipa mot, songeant à la vie qu'elle avait menée à la Soul Society, 2 siècles auparavant.

* * *

_Il se figea sur le seuil de la porte et elle se redressa, braquant son attention sur lui. Juste derrière, Sosûke tenait une pile de dossiers de la 9__e __division. Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé par-dessus les lunettes à grosses montures._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »_

_Sosûke se racla la gorge et il fut obligé de se décaler pour le laisser passer, lui et sa pile de dossiers. Il les déposa délicatement sur le bureau déjà croulant de travail et elle lui sourit, reconnaissante._

_« Merci, Sosûke. Tu es beaucoup moins tire-au-flanc que cet imbécile de Shinji-kun._

_- Ce n'est rien. » Sourit légèrement celui-ci avant de prendre congé._

_Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle se rencogna contre son siège pour le dévisager, un sourcil arqué. Il sembla enfin reprendre vie, car il s'avança dans le bureau, la dévisageant tout aussi étrangement que si elle était une extraterrestre._

_« Taicho… Je ne savais pas que vous portiez des lunettes. »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Évidemment sombre crétin. Quand m'as tu vue faire de la paperasse ?_

_- Oh oui… C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis arrêté. »_

_La seconde d'après, il se prenait une savate dans la figure. Se frottant le menton endolori, il avisa son bureau les yeux plissés. Plus de la moitié des rapports qui avaient été entassés sur __**son**__ bureau à elle, reposaient maintenant sur le sien. Se replongeant avec une grimace dans la paperasserie, elle désigna les rapports qu'elle lui avait relégués d'un geste bref de la main._

_« Heureusement que Sosûke est là. Occupe-toi de ça, j'ai une réunion avec les autres capitaines. » Déclara-t-elle en se redressant, repoussant sa chaise : « à mon retour, tout doit être terminé d'accord ? A tout à l'heure. »_

_Il n'eût même pas le temps de protester qu'elle disparaissait en _shunpo_. Il poussa un soupir, avisant la quantité de travail qu'elle lui avait __**encore une fois**__ refilé malgré lui._

Shinji leva les yeux au moment-même où Hinamori passait la porte, croulant sous une pile de rapports une fois encore. La 5e division avait pris du retard avec un capitaine absent et un lieutenant dépressif. Il avait l'impression de nager sous une piscine de travail. En croisant son regard, la gamine rougit, baissa les yeux et bafouilla une suite de mots inintelligibles pour son oreille humaine. Avisant le coin libre le plus éloigné de lui, il désigna d'un geste vif le coin opposé de son bureau.

« Pose-les ici. »

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher et il la regarda faire durant toute son affaire. Elle avançait à pas hésitants et lui jetait de petits regards craintifs comme s'il allait se débarrasser d'elle dans la seconde suivante. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne lui accordait aucun crédit, ne lui faisait en aucunement confiance, était même agacé de devoir travailler avec une gamine qui s'était autant attachée à l'homme qui lui avait fait subir tant de choses, un siècle auparavant. Tout avait changé, depuis Aozora Meiko. A l'époque, Aizen était 5e siège de la 5e division. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il allait trahir la Soul Society. Paradoxalement, il ne semblait pas hostile à la jeune femme. Au-contraire, il avait même plutôt semblé l'apprécier. Momo Hinamori se redressa, s'inclina rapidement et tourna les talons, repartant au pas de course.

« Hinamori. » L'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

Cependant, même s'il avait eu de l'aversion pour Aizen, c'était aussi parce qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour être proche de son lieutenant que celui-ci avait pu le trahir aussi aisément. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire, il se frotta les cheveux, agacé.

« Si par-hasard…

- Oh ! Mais c'est Momo-chan ! »

_Ah ?_ La seconde d'après, Rangiku Matsumoto et son petit capitaine pénétraient dans la petite pièce, la plantureuse blonde prenant ses aises.

« Ohayo Hirako-taicho ! »

Il grommela une réponse approximative et se replongea immédiatement dans son travail, agacé qu'il y ait autant d'intrus. Plus jamais pareil occasion ne se représenterait.

« Hirako-san. » Le salua d'un signe de tête le petit Tôshiro Hitsugaya.

Il ne répondit pas cette fois, se concentrant sur la pile de rapport qui diminuait à une vitesse folle. C'était plutôt un avantage finalement, d'avoir une _ex-_capitaine tire-au-flanc qui lui refilait toute sa paperasse. Il était devenu un expert à ce jeu là.

« Momo-chan, on va boire un verre de saké avec tout le monde, tu viens avec nous ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Matsumoto ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Oups… Euh c'est que Taicho… Fuyons ! »

Il entendit vaguement le bruit caractéristique d'un _shunpo_ alors que le petit capitaine ordonnait à sa lieutenante de revenir de suite.

« Hirako-san. »

Cette fois-ci il se redressa, contrarié. Il n'avait pipé mot durant leur petite discussion comme s'ils étaient dans un salon de thé, maintenant il avait besoin de _calme_, de _calme_ !

« Prenez bien soin d'Hinamori ou sinon… »

Il haussa un sourcil dans la direction du possesseur du Zanpakûto de glace qui fronça les siens. Le _sinon quoi ?_ lui pendait aux lèvres. Mais il se contenta d'afficher son sourire habituel, faisant se renfrogner un peu plus Tôshiro qui préféra tourner les talons plutôt que de provoquer une confrontation qui tournerait mal. Il se replongea alors dans le plus **grand** des _calmes_ dans ses papiers et faillit les envoyer valser contre le mur en sentant un autre _reiatsu_ approcher. Non parce qu'après tout le travail qu'on lui refourguait, il ne fallait pas non plus venir l'embêter toutes les cinq minutes ! Il faillit étrangler Kensei en le voyant entrer suivi de son petit lieutenant au visage tatoué. Il s'exhorta au calme en rangeant sagement ses mains sous le bureau.

« Yo Shinji.

- Je suis occupé. »

**Shinji : 1. Kensei : 0**. Le Vizard leva les yeux au ciel et s'invita dans la pièce. Il crut qu'il allait faire un massacre. Que ne comprenait-il pas dans : « **je suis occupé** **?** » Argh bon dieu mais c'était que ce foutu Gotei 13 voulait sa peau ! Il faillit craquer et lui dire sa façon de penser. Sauf qu'au même moment, il ressentit comme sûrement toutes les personnes présentes sans le _Seiretei_ un _reiatsu_ pour le moins incroyable s'abattre sur ses épaules et appesantir la pièce. Rectification, plutôt deux. Et aucun des deux ne lui était inconnu.

* * *

« Yoruichi-san… » Geignit-elle en attrapant le chat par la peau du coup.

Terrifiée, les poils hérissés, Yoruichi feula et lui flanqua un coup de griffes en plein sur le visage, laissant la marque de ses griffes sur sa joue.

« Aieuh ! » S'exclama-t-elle en posant son autre main sur sa joue poisseuse de sang : « d'accord je ne recommencerai plus. »

A l'avenir, elle éviterait de marcher sur la queue du chat qui était aussi dangereux sous sa forme féline qu'humaine. Yoruichi se redressa légèrement, le menton pointant vers le ciel, adoptant un air digne. Puis, elle désigna le portique du _Sokyokû_ encore ravagé par le dernier passage d'Ichigo.

« La petite Kuchiki a failli être exécutée ici.

- Kuchiki ? Comme Bya-bô ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. »

Yoruichi ricana à cause du petit surnom qu'elle avait trouvé et que Meiko avait immédiatement adopté. Il fallait la voir lorsqu'elle passait des heures à l'admirer quand il était bébé. Ginrei avait trouvé cette attention presqu'obsessionnel touchante. Non, parce qu'une adulte qui admirait un bébé pendant des heures c'était tout de même un peu flippant…

« Elle s'appelle Rukia. C'est la petite-sœur de sa défunte-femme, Hisana.

- Il a été marié ? Mon dieu… Je me demande à quoi il ressemble à présent, et ce qu'il est devenu.

- Capitaine de la 6e division. Il a pris la suite de Ginrei-san. Tu aurais dû le voir grandir, il avait un sale caractère. »

Meiko ricana. Un sale caractère ? Oh, bien-sûr elle se l'imaginait bien. Grâce à Yoruichi, elle était revenue plusieurs fois pour l'admirer dans son adolescence. Et bien qu'il soit beau comme un dieu, bon sang ! qu'est-ce qu'il avait mauvais caractère !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles au passé ?

- Parce que franchement, il est devenu la personne la plus inexpressive que je n'ai jamais connu. Kayo-kun était pas mal non plus mais alors là, c'est pire.

- Dans ce cas je vois ce dont tu veux parler. Ça doit être effrayant. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Yoruichi de ricaner. Puis, elle leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui observait avec fascination le _Seiretei_ plongé dans la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Nous avons atterri _dans_ le _Seiretei._ Notre _reiatsu_ a dû s'abattre sur leur tête de la même manière qu'une enclume. Crois-moi, nous n'aurions rien à faire. Je me défendrais sommairement et me laisserais emprisonner. A partir de là, nous pourrons commencer à jouer aux fantômes. »

Yoruichi ouvrit grand la bouche puis hocha la tête, semblant d'accord avec ce plan qui lui semblait tout à fait convenable. Elles attendirent alors toutes les deux en silence, puis se rendant compte d'une chose, Yoruichi releva les yeux vers Meiko.

« Mais… Je risque de ne pas être emprisonnée tu sais ?

- C'est aussi pour cette raison que je t'ai amenée ici Yoruichi-san. Le Gotei 13 te fait confiance après les nombreux services que tu lui as rendu, il ne condamnera jamais sans preuve quelqu'un qui t'accompagne. Et Kisuke est vraiment une personne trop douteuse pour que je le prenne avec moi. »

De nouveau, Yoruichi ricana. _Ben voyons…_ Comme si elle l'avait emmenée simplement parce que ce serait drôle qu'elles créent des problèmes toutes les deux. Non, simplement parce qu'elle pourrait mettre plus facilement sa grande farce à exécution. Intelligente, incroyablement intelligente mais tout aussi puérile. Puis, elle capta un _reiatsu_ qui se dirigeait par ici à grande vitesse. Meiko ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux figés sur le _Sokyokû._ Puis elle sursauta lorsque des cheveux d'une couleur noire encres entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Mais elle n'eût même pas le temps de s'y intéresser. La seconde d'après, un sabre en dent de scie s'abattait sur elle. Elle dégaina son Zanpakûto d'un geste vif, quoique légèrement tardivement ce qui permit à son assaillant de lui entailler profondément l'épaule. Elle marmonna entre ses dents un juron bien senti puis pivota légèrement pour faire glisser la lame de son épaule, qui déchira sans vergogne son _shihakusho_. Serrant les dents, elle remonta d'un mouvement souple du poignet sa lame, et celle-ci repoussa celle de son assaillant. Elle voûta le dos, grimaçant à cause de sa blessure. En face d'elle, Zaraki Kenpachi rejeta négligemment son sabre sur son épaule avec un sourire dément.

« Mais c'est que c'est pas mal. »

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et jeta un regard torve à Yoruichi, qui descendit aussitôt de son épaule. Affrontement sommaire puis se laisser emprisonner ? Bien-sûr. Au vu du regard complètement différent qu'elle arborait, elle n'allait pas se défendre _que_ sommairement. Se redressant pour conserver le dos droit, elle tendit sa lame dans la direction de Kenpachi, relevant le menton d'un air digne, comme la noble qu'elle était. En même temps, tout le monde ne pouvait se targuer d'arborer un _kanzashi* _en forme de fleur si rare et si chère, qu'on pourrait acheter la Soul Society tout entière si on le revendait. C'était la marque de noblesse que les femmes de la famille Aozora se transmettaient de génération en génération. Elle l'avait reçu à son tour, et l'avait conservé même après sa fuite. Et bien qu'elle ne tienne absolument pas à son étiquette de noblesse, elle conservait l'éducation qu'on lui avait apportée. A savoir arborer une attitude noble lorsqu'on la provoquait en combat singulier.

« En garde. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Avec un nouveau rire féroce, il n'attendit pas d'être invité pour lui sauter dessus. Réactive, elle para sa lame d'un mouvement vif.

« Fais connaissance avec mon _Tanzen_. » Murmura-t-elle pour que seul le capitaine de la 11e division soit le seul à l'entendre.

Son regard s'alluma d'une lueur qu'elle ne comprit pas. Fière de pouvoir mener un affrontement difficile à nouveau, elle fit un pas en arrière et tourna sur elle-même, se baissant légèrement pour se retrouver pile face à son torse, leurs lames trop hautes pour qu'il puisse espérer lui couper ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux. Abandonnant sa deuxième main, tenant son Zanpakûto seulement avec une seule d'elle, elle replia ses doigts sur sa paume de main, usant de la même technique que contre Akami.

« _Su'uno_. »

Il n'eût même pas le temps de réagir que son onde de choc saturée en _reiatsu_ s'abattait sans ménagement sur lui. Le _Tanzen_ était un art du combat alliant une concentration très précise de _reiatsu_ dans les parties du corps - différent du _shûnko_, bien que le procédé soit le même dans le principe - et dans le sabre pour renforcer la puissance offensive et défensive. Sa seule faille était sûrement le moment de flottement qu'il y avait entre la concentration de _reiatsu_ et son relarguage. Elle regarda avec une certaine satisfaction le Capitaine décoller du sol, projeté par la quantité de _reiatsu_ dégagé. Sauf qu'il avait plus de suite dans les idées qu'elle croyait. Et il se réceptionna à quelques mètres seulement, grâce à son sabre, in-extremis. Il se servit de l'élan accumulé pour s'élancer sur elle à la manière d'un boulet de canon. Elle n'eût qu'un seul réflexe alors qu'il la percutait dans un choc assourdissant. Passer une main sur son sabre et murmurer à toute vitesse de façon paniquée :

« _Mugis contre le flanc de la montagne_, **So'omeno Hikari**. »

Perdant l'équilibre, elle maintint tant bien que mal sa lame au niveau de sa poitrine pour éviter de se faire couper en deux. De grosses chaînes argentés sortirent soudainement du sol, les entourant tous les deux et elles s'enroulèrent autour de Kenpachi, le repoussant sans ménagement tandis que d'autres sortaient du sol pour lui éviter de tomber à plat dos sur le sol. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa lame dont deux chaînes partaient pour s'infiltrer dans le sol et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Merci **Naitorai**_._ »

Puis elle releva les yeux vers Kenpachi au moment où il détruisait d'un coup de sabre violent ses chaînes, faisant vibrer son sabre. Elle tendit son sabre devant elle, à l'horizontale.

« _Deuxième forme_, **Mûndei**. »

Les chaînes sur sa lame se tintèrent peu à peu d'un rouge sang. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier, sentant une déferlante de pouvoir affluer en elle. Elle leva son sabre, faisant sortir de nouvelles chaînes du sol que le capitaine de la 11e évita sans difficulté, se dirigeant vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle courut à sa rencontre, concentrant de manière machinal son _reiatsu_ à travers sa lame. Et alors que leurs sabres se rencontraient, elle sentit son _nagamaki naoshi_ vibrer entrer ses doigts.

« _Tentai Bakuhatsu._* »

Une lumière rouge sang jaillit de son Zanpakûto, et prenant la forme de trois chaînes qui se fondirent les unes dans les autres, elle s'abattit sans ménagement sur Zaraki Kenpachi alors qu'elle bondissait en arrière. Paradoxalement, le contrecoup d'utiliser une telle attaque alors qu'elle n'avait pas mené de véritable affrontement depuis deux siècles au moins, la frappa et elle sentit tous ses membres fourmiller. En général, elle préférait utilisait la première forme de son Zanpakûto qui lui demandait moins d'énergie. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle regarda avec ahurissement Zaraki Kenpachi se relever - le _Haori_ en lambeau - du sang roulant le long de sa tempe, et de quasiment toutes les petites égratignures que son attaque avait provoqué avec un immense sourire. Alors qu'elle avait employé l'un de ses meilleurs coups bon sang ! Elle blêmit et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Bien… Très bien, apparemment tu es plus forte que ce que je pensais. L'échauffement et terminé, et si on s'amusait un peu ? »

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Échauffement ? Elle venait d'utiliser l'_explosion céleste_ bon sang ! Pas un vulgaire coup de sabre qui l'avait envoyé au tapis ! Il s'élança de nouveau vers elle et aussitôt, elle leva sa lame.

« **Naitorai.** »

La capacité défensive de son Zanpakûto blanchit aussitôt les chaînes qui l'entouraient et celles-ci s'amassèrent autour d'elle comme un bouclier pour la protéger de la férocité de Zaraki Kenpachi. D'un coup de sabre, toutes les chaînes sautèrent et elle le regarda avec effroi bondir sur elle comme si elle n'était qu'un simple morceau de bétail. Dans un dernier réflexe de survie elle leva brutalement son Zanpakûto qui s'entrechoqua violemment avec celui de son adversaire. Mais il y avait mis une telle force qu'elle plia les genoux et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol. Bon dieu, elle n'allait tout de même pas…

«_ Bien-sûr que tu ne vas pas perdre, imbécile_ ! » Siffla une voix venimeuse dans sa tête.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, les muscles bandés par l'effort. Il avait raison. Elle n'allait pas perdre. Elle avait des objectifs et elle allait les réaliser, alors il était hors de question qu'elle perdre maintenant.

« _**Ôrora**__.*_ »

Sa lame eût d'étranges sursauts de couleur, tendant parfois vers l'argenté, parfois vers le rouge sang. Puis, elle adopta une étrange couleur noire et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Son _reiatsu_ augmenta en flèche et tous les Shinigamis dans le _Seiretei_ furent capable de le sentir. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant puis recula prudemment sa jambe gauche pour modifier ses appuis.

« Bien-sûr que nous n'allons pas perdre. » Murmura-t-elle pour que son Zanpakûto soit le seul à entendre.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et les planta sur Kenpachi qui scrutait son regard d'un air aliéné. Elle releva légèrement le menton.

« Je m'appelle Aozora Meiko. Capitaine de la 5e division.

- Zaraki Kenpachi. » Marmonna-t-il sans se pencher sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Sois fier d'être le premier à expérimenter cette technique, _Zaraki Kenpachi_. »

Il se fendit d'un immense sourire et elle poussa sur ses jambes pour le repousser. Dans le même mouvement, elle fit pivoter ses poignets pour effectuer un arc de cercle avec ses bras.

« _**Tsukiakari**__ : Tengoku no michi.*_ »

Une nouvelle onde de choc saturée en _reiatsu_ jaillit de sa lame, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus puissante que la précédente. Elle désarma Zaraki qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, regardant avec surprise son sabre voler dans le dos de son adversaire, et elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui asséner un coup de sabre qui fendit sa poitrine de tout son long, y laissant une profonde entaille dans tout son travers dont le sang gicla. Avec un grand sourire, les bras étendus de part et d'autre de son corps, il se laissa tomber au sol, sur le dos, ravi. Elle le regarda un instant, la respiration difficile puis se redressa et rengaina son Zanpakûto d'un geste lent, les muscles en feu. Elle était trempée de sueur, peu habituée à mener un affrontement si intense.

« Bien, bien ! Ça fait depuis Nnoitra que je ne m'étais pas amusé ainsi.

- Ravie d'avoir pu être une source d'amusement. » Marmonna-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche et en fermant les yeux, les articulations de plus en plus douloureuses.

Elle expira par la bouche, sentant la douleur enflammer le moindre de ses membres, sans en laisser un seul en paix.

« Yoruichi-san… »

Elle planta ses yeux sur le chaton qui l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire désolé.

« Je suis désolée. On va devoir remettre nos projets à plus tard, je ne tiens plus debout.

- Qu- »

Mais avant même que la femme-chat n'ait le temps de protester, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et les membres irradiant de douleur, elle perdit brutalement connaissance.

* * *

*Kanzashi (épingle au forme de fleur qui a approximativement la même valeur que les _Kenseikan_ de Byakuya où les _barrettes_ de Kyoraku)

*Tentai Bakuhatsu (explosion céleste)

*Tsukiakari : Tengoku no michi (clair de lune : voie céleste)

*Ôrora (aurore boréale)


	4. Chapter 4

**A**kami resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux, au bord de la dépression. En désespoir de cause, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, contre Tohru. Piquant un fard, le jeune homme - l'adolescent serait plus judicieux - se contenta de baisser les yeux, fixant son attention sur le sabre entre ses bras. La blonde se contentait de pleurnicher contre lui, se fichant bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« _Aozora-taicho-no-baka…_ » Marmonna-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre Tohru : « que croit-elle qu'on ressent, nous ici ?

- Elle nous fait confiance. Elle croit en nous. Jamais elle ne nous aurait laissé volontairement derrière. »

Akami poussa une plainte de gamine mais il ne releva pas. Il avait appris comment elle fonctionnait, à force. Dramatiser pour qu'on compatisse. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Et quand est-ce qu'elle revient de la Soul Society ? » Geignit-elle en fronçant le nez : « y foutre le bocson ça doit pas être si compliqué ! »

Et au même moment, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, Renji s'immobilisa. Il se tourna vers les deux gamins qui relevèrent les yeux vers lui. Tohru émit un sifflement dangereux et Akami blêmit. Puis, la blonde se redressa d'un mouvement vif et dégaina prestement son Zanpakûto. Dans le monde des humains aussi, la situation dégénéra.

* * *

Douloureusement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Allongée sur le ventre pour ménager son dos blessé et faciliter les soins, elle releva douloureusement la tête. Le Shinigami de la 4e qui lui prodiguait des soins se figea aussitôt. Il se redressa brutalement et s'agenouilla, posant son front contre le sol.

« Je m'excuse sincèrement ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous… Commencer à… Enfin… !

- Tenter de me soigner sans mon consentement tu veux dire ? Considère que tu l'as. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal si c'est ce qui te fait peur. »

Elle se redressa, pour adopter une position plus confortable, sur les genoux. Son _shihakusho_ tombait négligemment sur ses hanches, dévoilant un fin kimono de soie blanc qui épousait parfaitement les courbes douces de son corps. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle avait été une femme enceinte. Poitrine galbée, hanches arrondies. Elle s'était maudit une demi-douzaine de fois en se voyant dans le miroir. Non, parce que se voir passer du jour au lendemain d'une silhouette plate comme une planche-à-pain à un physique pas non plus paradisiaque mais différent de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent… C'était tout de même choquant ! Poussant un soupir, elle abaissa fermement le kimono, l'arrêtant sur la naissance de sa poitrine pour garder une tenue décente. Bien qu'hésitant, il posa quand même ses mains sur son dos pour lui prodiguer ses soins. Elle resta de marbre.

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ?

- Kôjiro Sadame, 9e siège de la 4ème division. Je suis ravi de faire vôtre connaissance. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, fermant les yeux pour supporter plus aisément la douleur aigüe que ces soins lui prodiguaient. Les mains de ce Kôjiro - avait-elle l'impression - semblaient posées sur son dos pour irradier tous ses muscles d'une tension nerveuse insoutenable. Elle serra les dents. Et leva les yeux en voyant un homme se planter devant sa prison, la fixant avec des yeux surpris, puis détourner pudiquement le regard pour conserver son intimité. Aussitôt, l'envoyé de la 4e division se redressa, s'inclina au moins trois fois de suite pour saluer le nouvel arrivant et détala si vite qu'elle arriva à peine à le retenir.

« Tu reviendras me voir, Kôjiro-kun ? »

Le Shinigami se tourna vers elle en ouvrant de grands yeux et elle renversa sa tête sur le côté, en haussant un sourcil. Puis, elle sourit et il se sentit rougir de nouveau.

« Je tâcherai d'en informer mon Capitaine. »

Puis, il partit quasiment en courant sans qu'elle ne puisse plus le retenir. Elle réajusta son kimono puis son _shihakusho_ puis redressa le dos pour faire face convenablement à celui qui venait lui rendre visite. Elle retint de justesse une exclamation en constatant les _kenseikan_ qu'il portait dans les cheveux. _Bon sang !_ C'était un Kuchiki. Et l'actuel chef du clan Kuchiki au vu du _Haori_ qu'il arborait fièrement. Chef du clan Kuchiki ? S'il était le successeur de Ginrei-sama et puisqu'il n'était pas Sojûn-san alors… Elle déglutit. Kuchiki Byakuya. L'enfant qu'elle s'était amusée à pouponner alors qu'il portait encore des couches-culottes et n'était pas capable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Je suis honorée que vous soyez venu me rendre visite, Kuchiki-sama.

- Ce _Kanzashi…_ Où l'as-tu pris ? »

Elle s'autorisa à arquer un sourcil de consternation. Prise ? C'était carrément une insulte. Elle ne l'avait pas volé puisqu'elle était à elle.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Kuchiki-sama, je ne l'ai absolument pas volé. Il m'a été remis de droit du fait de mon statut.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle décrocha délicatement la pince qui retenait son chignon et la tendit à travers les barreaux au capitaine Kuchiki qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour s'en emparer. Doucement, elle la fit alors pivoter. Sur la partie inférieure de la barrette, juste au-dessus du peigne, sur la fleur centrale, était dessiné un loup argenté. Blason de la famille Aozora. Il perdit sa froideur apparente pour ouvrir de grands yeux. Repassant les bras à travers les barreaux, elle enroula de nouveau ses cheveux en chignon puis planta son _Kanzashi_ à l'intérieur pour le maintenir.

« Je m'appelle Meiko. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Kuchiki-sama.

- La famille Aozora est censée avoir été déchue bien longtemps auparavant. »

Incroyablement vrai. On apprenait donc l'histoire de sa famille à de jeunes gens ? Il devait sûrement la prendre pour une meurtrière. Grand bien lui fasse, elle n'était pas d'humeur à le démentir.

« En effet. Je suis à ce jour le dernier chef de la famille Aozora. Le titre de noblesse nous a été arraché par ma faute, semblerait-il. Après que j'ai été accusé du meurtre de ma propre fille et condamnée à vie.

- Meurtre ? » Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil d'incrédulité.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Es-tu venue pour t'en prendre à la chambre des 46 à cause de cette condamnation ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Initialement, je comptais me laisser emprisonner puis m'enfuir. Simplement pour que vous Shinigamis, informiez la chambre des 46 de ma présence. Mais après _t_'avoir vu… »

Byakuya tressaillit à cause du soudain passage au tutoiement. Elle le fixait à présent avec une telle insistance que c'en était presque gênant.

« Pourquoi une telle familiarité ? Nous ne nous connaissons en aucunement.

- Non. _Tu_ ne me connais pas. Moi… Je suis contente de te revoir, Bya-bô. Même après que tu aies tellement grandi. »

Elle souriait à présent comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Mais ils n'étaient _pas_ amis de longue date. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Agacé par cette soudaine familiarité et cette affection qu'il ne comprenait pas, il tourna les talons. _Bya-bô_… Le surnom que lui donnait cette garce de Yoruichi.

« Attendez. »

Il s'arrêta tout de même pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Bien qu'elle l'agace à être aussi familière, elle l'intriguait tout de même. Condamnée à vie ? Pour le meurtre de sa fille ? Elle n'avait le profil d'un assassin. Qui plus est, de sang-froid. L'accuser de tuer sa fille lui semblait tout de même un peu gros. Et elle était repassée au vouvoiement.

« La famille Kumiko. »

Il jeta un œil derrière lui. Le sérieux avait recouvert chacun de ses traits. Elle était on-ne-peut-plus grave en cet instant, à présent.

« Faîtes y attention, Kuchiki-sama. Ils feront n'importe quoi pour grimper les échelons. N'importe quoi pour grimper dans la hiérarchie. Et accuser une mère du meurtre de sa fille n'est pas exclu. »

Elle soutint son regard pendant de longues secondes, puis il tourna les talons, quittant la cellule de cette femme au regard énigmatique.

* * *

_« Yoruichi-san… Tu veux un peu de thé ? »_

_Shinji faillit tomber de son siège en voyant la femme-chat apparaître alors que son capitaine ne levait pas les yeux des dossiers qu'elle était en train de remplir. La seconde suivante, Soi Fon apparaissait derrière elle comme le garde du corps qu'elle était._

_« Ouai. Et des petits gâteaux bien sucrés._

_- Tu l'as entendue, Shinji-kun ? »_

_Il s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive. Comment ça ? Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, les regards des trois femmes de la pièce étaient braqués sur lui. Il se redressa alors avec lassitude, et quitta la grande pièce pour amener l'objet des désirs de ces monstrueuses femmes. Yoruichi s'affala alors sur le siège en face du bureau, invitant Soi Fon à faire de même._

_« Yo, Meiko. J'ai appris qu'il y avait du grabuge par ici. Je suis venue voir._

_- Grabuge ? Oh non. Shinji-kun me tapait sur le système nerveux alors on est parti faire un petit tour sur le terrain d'entraînement._

_- Il n'a vraiment pas de chance hein ? Tu le martyrise beaucoup. »_

_Relevant les yeux de ses dossiers, elle sourit en plantant son regard dans celui de Yoruichi. Celle-ci se fendit à son tour d'un sourire carnassier._

_« C'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup. » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

_« Tu l'aimes beaucoup ? Genre, beaucoup, beaucoup ?_

_- Je suis fiancée Yoruichi-san. Ne l'oublie pas. »_

_Mais alors qu'elle allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, Meiko lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Shinji revenait avec un plateau rempli de thé et de gâteaux. Il le déposa sur le petit bureau et détourna le regard quand Yoruichi s'assit en tailleur avec toute la masculinité dont elle pouvait faire preuve._

_« Tous les deux, vous faîtes vraiment la paire hein. Pas vrai, Soi Fon ?_

_- Euh… Oui Yoruichi-sama. »_

_Le capitaine de la 5__e__ division et son lieutenant échangèrent un regard. Puis ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête en signe d'approbation. Oui, il était clair que malgré tout, ils faisaient une sacrée équipe._

* * *

« Tu es en train de déprimer ? »

Meiko releva les yeux au moment où Yoruichi s'infiltrait agilement entre les barreaux de sa cage, toujours sous son apparence féline. Elle s'assit tranquillement face à l'_ancienne-_capitaine de la 5e division dont le visage était plongé entre ses deux bras, eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux.

« Je ne suis pas en train de déprimer. Je t'attendais Yoruichi-san, tu es en retard.

- Ne montre pas les crocs. Je pense que quelque chose peut t'intéresser. »

Elle se redressa, et arqua un sourcil railleur dans la direction de Yoruichi qui se fendit d'un grand sourire énigmatique.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Yoruichi-san.

- Bon, bon. La famille Kumiko a émis l'hypothèse d'une union entre leur famille et la famille Kuchiki. Et le conseil des anciens a approuvé sans l'accord de Byakuya-bô. Ils se rencontrent maintenant. »

Elle la fixa d'abord pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle émit un sifflement indigné en se redressant brutalement. Yoruichi sursauta.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ces espèces de pourriture recommencent leur manège ! Et avec la petite Kuchiki en plus. On y va maintenant.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es en prison ?

- Je n'ai qu'à en sortir. »

Elle se releva, le visage fermé et pivota vers le mur opposé aux barreaux de sa cellule. Elle tendit la main et les poils hérissés, Yoruichi grimpa de nouveau sur son épaule.

« _Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés. Grandes tours, lumière pourpre, roue d'acier. Si vous bougez, le vent. Si vous arrêtez, le ciel. Le sifflement résonne dans la forteresse vide._ _**Hadô no roku jû san**_** : Raikôhô*** !»

La seconde d'après, le mur en face d'elle sautait violemment, projetant de la fumée dans la petite pièce exigüe. Faisant-fi de l'alarme qui hurlait son évasion, elle avança dans l'une des allées du _Seiretei_.

« Es-tu consciente que tu vas être poursuivie par tous les Shinigamis du Gotei 13 ?

- Je m'en fiche.

- Cette rencontre avec Byakuya-bô t'a vraiment touché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle crispa la mâchoire et ses épaules se raidirent. Et bien, visiblement, elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

« Je ne veux pas que cet enfant vive la même chose que moi. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de perdre son titre et de ne devenir personne du jour au lendemain. Je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive, à son tour. »

Elles restèrent toutes les deux quelque peu pensive. Yoruichi était la mieux placée pour comprendre cette situation. Après qu'elle ait dû fuir la Soul Society et son rang dans la noblesse.

« _Char rugissant ! Brèche du brouet, que la lumière se sépare en six ! __**Bakudô no rokujû ichi : **_**Rikujôkôrô*** ! »

Elle esquiva de justesse en usant d'un _shunpo_ pour se projeter dans les airs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de Zanpakûto qu'elle allait se laisser capturer aussi facilement. Elle bondit face à l'utilisateur du bakudô et se figea littéralement, écarquillant les yeux.

« Rangiku ?

- Aozora-_sensei_ ? »

Entre deux hommes, dont l'un portait une terrible cicatrice sur l'œil droit et un 69 tatoué juste en-dessous, et l'autre des cheveux blonds et semblait dépressif, la voluptueuse blonde la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le blond à sa droite lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Rangiku-san, tu la connais ?

- _Sensei_ ! » Continua Rangiku en l'ignorant : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Attendez, c'est vous qui foutez la pagaille dans le _Seiretei_ ? Et avec Yoruichi-san en plus !

- Bonjour. » Les salua Yoruichi avec désinvolture.

Elle jeta un regard paniqué derrière elle en sentant le _reiatsu_ de capitaines affluer dans sa direction. N'ayant plus le temps de parlementer avec son _ex-_élève, elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« _**Bakudô no nijû ichi :**_ **Sekienton*** ! »

L'écran de fumée les recouvrit tous les quatre, provoquant des toussotements à s'arracher la gorge chez les trois lieutenants. Lorsque l'écran de fumée se dissipa, elle avait déjà disparue. Sautant agilement de toits en toits, elle jeta un regard aigu à Yoruichi.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où peut être mon sabre ?

- Pas la moindre. »

Elle grommela des paroles inintelligibles et dévia sa trajectoire en sentant le _reiatsu_ d'un capitaine s'approcher d'elle par la gauche. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne les quartiers résidentiels et sans… Vivement, elle accéléra la cadence, utilisant des _shunpo_ de plus en plus rapide. Elle pénétra dans le quartier résidentiel comme un coup de vent, encerclée par les gardes de ce domaine. Mais elle s'en fichait. Yoruichi sauta au sol, quittant son épaule.

« Vas-y. Je m'occupe de ça.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Yoruichi-san, tu es un chat.

- Tu me vexe. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dans le même moment, Yoruichi concentra son _reiatsu_ et recouvra sa forme humaine. Entièrement nue. Poussant un soupir, elle fouilla entre son _shihakusho_ et son kimono blanc pour en sortir les vêtements que la femme-chat lui avait donnés. Elle lui balança avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, Yoruichi-san.

- Vas plutôt botter le cul d'Aoshi. »

Elle disparut en _shunpo_, faussant compagnie à celle qui lui apportait son aide dans une situation qui lui paraissait si critique. Courant à travers la dédale de couloir du manoir Kuchiki, elle ouvrit le battant où elle sentait le _reiatsu_ de cet espèce de renard comme un coup de vent. Les deux personnes qui y prenaient le thé relevèrent la tête à son approche. La petite Kuchiki et sa mèche qui lui tombait entre les yeux. Son fiancé, qui agrandit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Et juste derrière la gamine, son ombre, la projection de son Zanpakûto brandissant son sabre juste au-dessus du crâne de la petite. Proférant un juron que la petite ne devrait même pas être en mesure de connaître, elle tendit la main.

« _**Hadô no nana jû san :**_ **Sôren** **Sôkatsui*** ! »

Aoshi plongea au sol alors que les deux boules de flammes lui roussissaient quelques mèches de cheveux. Il écarquilla les yeux et empoigna son Zanpakûto d'un geste sec. L'ombre qui menaçait la petite Kuchiki abaissa son sabre d'un coup sec. Elle plongea en avant, glissant sur le carrelage et leva son bras muni d'une protection en métal pour contrer son katana. Elle enroula vivement son bras autour de la taille de la gamine et effectua un coup de pied circulaire au sol pour tenter de la faucher. Mais l'ombre se fondit dans le sol, avant de réintégrer le Zanpakûto de son propriétaire. Serrant la gamine contre elle, elle tendit son autre bras.

« _Byakurai_. »

Aoshi décolla du sol, évitant aisément le _Hadô_, puis partit dans un rire grave. Ne trouvant pas du tout la situation, elle fronça les sourcils et tendit de nouveau sa main, prête à utiliser le _kidô_ de nouveau. Il se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Alors tu tentes de m'empêcher, hein ?

- Je v- »

Elle hoqueta violemment en sentant la pointe d'un sabre s'enfoncer profondément dans son ventre et décala malgré la douleur, d'un geste sec la petite Kuchiki pour lui faire éviter la lame. Sentant sa vue devenir trouble et un filet de sang rouler le long de la commissure de ses lèvres, elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Une lame entièrement noire le traversait. Son sang en ruisselait tout du long et gouttait sur le sol. Fermant les yeux avec un petit sourire, elle serra la lame dans sa main.

« _**Hadô no jûichi :**_** Tsuzuri raiden***. »

Sentant un courant électrique courir le long de ses doigts le long de la lame, elle les replia sur eux-mêmes, le regard vide. Il tira la lame d'un coup sec, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un brin.

« _Ô océan de lave et torrent de feu. Le singe grimpe le vide et la lune surplombe la montagne. Les eaux scintillent et le soleil demeure. Le reflet se cache mais la brume s'écarte… _»

Le sang qui gouttait le long de son ventre s'étira lentement, s'enroulant autour de sa lame déjà parcourue de courant électrique. Le liquide qui commençait à se solidifier s'enroula autour de la main du porteur du katana, incapable de le lâcher.

« _**Rinku**_* _**Aozora**_** :** **Puropera jihi***. »

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son sang s'occuper du sale boulot. _Pitié_ que cela le tue enfin ! Elle baissa les yeux sur la gamine dans ses bras qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Attention ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, lui arrachant presque les tympans.

Elle grimaça, assaillie par la voix forte de la gamine Kuchiki, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le Zanpakûto d'Aoshi brandir une nouvelle fois son Zanpakûto. Étouffant un juron, elle tenta de se relever mais resta prostrée au sol à cause du sang qui étouffait et emprisonnait lentement son _ex-_fiancé. Elle jura lorsque la lame du Zanpakûto d'Aoshi s'enfonça dans son épaule.

« Espèce de… !

- _Shire,_ Senbonzakura. »

* * *

* Hadô no roku jû san : Raikôhô = (63e technique de destruction : canon d'éclairs rugissants)

* Bakudô no rokujû ichi : Rikujôkôrô = (61e technique d'immobilisation : Prison des 6 pointes de lumière)

* Bakudô no nijû ichi : Sekienton = (21e technique d'immobilisation : Fumée rouge d'évasion)

* Hadô no nana jû san : Sôren Sôkatsui = (73e technique de destruction : lotus jumeau des flammes bleues de l'anéantissement)

* Hadô no jûichi : Tsuzuri raiden = (11e technique de destruction : liaison éclair)

*Rinku = (lien)

*Puropera jihi = (l'hélice de la miséricorde).


	5. Chapter 5

_**E**__lle lui jeta un regard tellement implorant alors même qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce qu'il s'immobilisa presqu'immédiatement. Très étrangement, par le plus grand des hasards, son bureau était complètement vide des rapports qu'elle avait à remplir. Suspicieux, il plissa les yeux et jeta un regard dans toutes les direction pour trouver le piège. Elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Rangiku n'est pas planquée quelque part dans la pièce si c'est ce que tu cherches. »_

_Il s'avança quand même très lentement, en prévision de ce qui allait lui arriver, jusqu'en face d'elle, dévisageant toujours avec le même ébahissement la paire de lunette qu'elle portait sur le bout du nez._

_« Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai terminé les rapports de ces trois dernières semaines. __**Tous ceux en retard**__. Je vais aller voir Amane-san._

_- Kuchiki Amane, ou bien son fils ? »_

_Un ange passa. Elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant brutalement et il arqua un sourcils devant son air soudainement furieux._

_« Que j'aille voir Amane-san ou Byakuya, quelle différence ? Elle mène une vie heureuse et est très fière d'avoir donné naissance à un fils. Si je suis incapable de le faire, je peux bien me consoler en admirant ce que peut être le fruit du mariage d'Amane-san et de Sôjun-san. Que tu le veuilles ou non, que ça te plaise ou non. J'aimerais pouvoir voir ce que donne un mariage dans lequel on met toutes ses forces. »_

_Il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras tandis qu'elle le dépassait, le visage fermé comme s'il rejetait absolument tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire._

_« Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à refuser cette union. »_

_Elle esquissa un large sourire qu'il aurait interprété comme une moquerie s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. Elle se dégagea facilement en haussant un sourcil railleur._

_« Tu ferais un excellent capitaine, Shinji-kun. Inévitablement. Cependant… Une personne comme toi ne comprendre jamais rien à la noblesse. Tu ferais bien de rester à ta place. »_

_Elle releva le menton d'un geste méprisant et se détourna en émettant un son hautain, puis balançant légèrement les cheveux d'un geste dédaigneux en quittant la pièce. Il la regarda partir un moment puis poussa un long soupir en s'approchant du bureau quasiment vide._

_« Les femmes… »_

* * *

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pressant plus fort la blessure qui lui déchirait le ventre, la respiration haletante. Elle s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche, trop épuisée pour continuer.

_« Dépêche-toi Shinigami inutile ! »_ Siffla la première moitié de son Zanpakûto dans sa tête.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus très loin, elle était blessée et avait mal. Tout était flou dans sa tête. Dans sa tête, tout était rose. Absolument tout. Et puis, son sabre fourré entre ses bras. Quelqu'un lui avait ordonné de fuir, immédiatement. Puis, tout était flou, encore. Elle se souvenait d'avoir couru, encore et encore. Puis d'un bakudô… Mais lequel ? Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait d'avoir couru, encore et encore. Elle avait couru, couru, couru… Jusqu'à la porte Est, là où l'attendait le _Senkaimon_ d'Urahara. Juste un peu… Juste un peu… Et elle l'atteindrait. Juste un peu, et elle pourrait rentrer sur terre, soigner ses blessures. Elle retrouverait Akemi et Tohru. Un peu, juste un peu… Une main se referma brutalement sur son poignet. Sursautant violemment, elle balança son autre bras derrière elle en se retournant en sursaut.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vieille inutile ? Tch. Et dire que c'est comme ça que vous me remercier.

- K-Kensei ? Q-Que… ? Mashiro-attack ! »

Elle le vit se raidir lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de la tempête verte, mais aucune gamine hurlant des idioties ne jaillit d'un mur pour se jeter sur le pauvre Capitaine de la 9e division. Celui-ci – qui n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait flippé en l'entendant dire ça, se souvenant des tortures que lui infligeait son capitaine lorsqu'il était lieutenant – lui jeta un regard qui en disait long en haussant un sourcil railleur.

« Ben quoi ? On a plus 3 ans vous savez. Mashiro ne fait plus ce genre de truc. Dépêchez-vous. Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus de 20 minutes. »

Trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit, elle se laissa entraîner par l'ex-lieutenant de Shôha Akai, qui avait eu l'immense privilège de rejoindre la division 0. Tout comme Kirio Hikifune. 5 ans après sa fuite à peine, Kensei était devenu le capitaine de la 9e division. Et il l'était à nouveau.

« O-Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Tu es Capitaine, abruti et si quelqu'un te voit avec moi ?

- Tch. Shinji me l'a demandé. Rangiku est allé le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour vous. Ça me dépasse. »

Il secoua la tête pour appuyer ses propos, puis s'arrêta brutalement à l'angle d'un mur – la forçant à le percuter – lorsqu'une patrouille passa. De nouveau, il émit son grognement préféré.

« Et en plus, vous avez pas fait les choses à moitié. Yoruichi est introuvable et vous foutez le bordel partout. Les patrouilles ont été multipliées par trois. Bravo, vous venez de foutre les chocottes pour la première fois depuis Aizen au Gotei. La chambre des 46 panique, c'est un magnifique spectacle. »

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux qu'il fit mine d'ignorer. Les Capitaines – non tous les Shinigamis – étaient les chiens de garde de la Chambre des 46. Ça aurait dû le révolter, voir même l'horrifier. Et pourtant, il en semblait satisfait. Croisant quelques secondes son regard, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tch. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, faut dire que vous avez manqué pleins de trucs. Les 46 sages, c'est que des enfoirés. »

Elle médita lentement cette information, la tournant et la retournant dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'ils avaient dépassé la 47e allée et qu'ils n'étaient pas, mais alors pas du tout en route vers la 5e division. Ils allaient tous droit vers la 3e.

« Kensei… Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tch. Vous allez pas vous plaindre maintenant. Je vous sauve la mise. »

Ils avaient dépassé la 52e à présent, ils allaient vers la 8e. Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Pas du tout. En aucune façon. Elle tenta de s'arrêter, mais sans prendre en compte ses états d'âmes il la traîna parterre comme un vulgaire sac poubelle. Et la discrétion était de mise puisqu'elle était une intruse, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas hurler. _Argh… Que quelqu'un m'aide !_ Ils avaient dépassé la 68e, prenant clairement le chemin de la 1e. Elle eut des sueurs froides lorsqu'une pensée houleuse lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu ne vas… Tu ne vas quand même pas me livrer à Yama-jiji, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle hoqueta, émettant un son étranglé. _Kensei…_ Kensei était un vendu lui aussi. Il l'avait prise par les sentiments, lui avait fait croire que c'était à cause de Shinji qu'elle était là, mais…

« Croyez-moi, je suis désolé. Cependant, après les conneries d'Aizen on ne peut plus se permettre d'agir comme on le veut. Même si cela signifie trahir une vieille amie.

- Es-Espèce de vendu ! Abruti ! Ces 46 vieux sages vous ont lobotomisé le cerveau à vous aussi ? As-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? J'y crois pas… Tu préfères écouter ces 46 menteurs à moi ! »

Il serra les dents, encaissant ses reproches parfaitement justifiés. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en passant les grandes portes de la première division… _Pardonnez-moi. Akai-taicho, Kumiko-taicho. Moi qui devrais comprendre plus que n'importe qui les manigances de ces 46 enfoirés. Pardonnez-moi…_

* * *

Il régnait un silence de mort dans les quartiers de la première division, chacun attendant le retour du Capitaine de la 9e division qui avait déclaré pouvoir la capturer en 10 minutes à peine, sans avoir à libérer son Zanpakûto. Et bien que la plupart des Capitaines présents ne le croient absolument – Kenpachi, je ne vise personne, Kenpachi – ils allaient être choqué.

« Humph. » Lâcha Soi-Fon qui en avait sa claque des Vizard : « ça fait 10 minutes. »

Les autres Capitaines s'apprêtèrent à renchérir. Mais à ce moment, des hurlements furieux leur parvinrent. Une voix indubitablement féminine, étouffée, qui remettait en cause la valeur morale, le principe de confiance et d'amitié du pauvre Mugurama. Kensei pénétra dans la pièce, le visage reflétant parfaitement son agacement à cause des piaillements de son paquet qu'il traînait au sol derrière lui, se rendant à peine compte qu'une traînait de sang se formait derrière eux.

« …aucun sens moral ! » Continuait-elle, visiblement furieuse qu'il ait osé la livrer : « Ton capitaine aurait honte de toi ! Si elle te voyait aujourd'hui, Shôha-kun te rirait au nez ! Elle hurlerait une centaine de « Mashiro-attack » rien que pour te rentrer dans le crâne qu'on abandonne jamais un ami ! »

Elle s'arrêta, visiblement essoufflée et cessa de se débattre comme un saucisson ficelée, alors même qu'elle ignorait qu'en ce moment, le regard de douze autres capitaines était posé sur elle, certains la considérant avec effarement, d'autre avec amusement.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru… Qu'un ami puisse à ce point souhaiter ma mort. »

Il fut à deux doigts de craquer. Vraiment deux doigts. De lui hurler qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait, qu'il préférait se couper un bras plutôt que de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la lâcher, la lassant lamentablement retomber au sol dans sa pauvre flaque de sang pour rejoindre les rangs de Capitaine. Piteusement, elle se redressa légèrement, les vêtements entièrement imbibés de son sang. Les cheveux dégoulinant de ce liquide ocre, le _shihakusho_ lacéré comme si elle était une pièce de viande, moult égratignures sur les bras, et une vilaine blessure au niveau de l'abdomen. Mais sa situation ne semblait même pas la préoccuper. Elle dévisageait Genryusai Yamamoto avec une telle insistance que ça en devenait presqu'insolent.

« Il est beau le Gotei 13, hein Yama-jiji ? Traînant jusqu'ici une femme blessée alors même qu'elle est parfaitement incapable de se défendre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule de toute ma vie. »

_Paf !_ Ça tomba comme un coup de massue aux oreilles des jeunes Capitaines qui ne la connaissaient absolument pas et qui se renfrognèrent d'une telle insolence. Au milieu de tout cela, Byakuya restait parfaitement immobile, maudissant dans son monde intérieur cette pauvre jeune femme alors même qu'il lui avait ordonné de quitter la Soul Society plus tôt dans la journée.

« Et alors ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'emprisonner à nouveau en espérant que je reste docile cette fois ? Ne me fais pas rire. Le Gotei 13 a perdu toute mon estime donc toute capacité à appliquer docilement ses sentences lorsqu'il m'a condamné la première fois, se référant à une décision totalement absurde de la chambre des 46. Je m'enfuirais encore et encore, si c'est ce qu'il faut. »

Yamamoto fit claquer sa canne sur le sol en lui intimant le silence et à sa plus grande honte, elle s'exécuta, encore trop impressionnée par le charisme et la capacité à se faire obéir de cet homme. Malgré tout, elle se hissa douloureusement sur ses genoux, dévoilant sa blessure… Ou plutôt sa boucherie. La peau semblait avoir été charcuté avec beaucoup d'amusement. Et tout ça à cause de cet Aoshi…

« J'aurais dû moi-même décider de cette sentence.

- Oï Yama-jiji ! » Intervint Kyôraku qui commençait à flipper : « Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

- Silence. »

A son tour, le Capitaine de la 8e s'exécuta, resserrant les lèvres. _Tch._ Comme si hormis Aizen il y avait des Shinigamis assez bêtes pour s'opposer à lui. Et de la bêtise… Il était presque sûr qu'il en avait Aizen. Plus que de la stupidité même, de l'inconscience. Non mais, quelle personne saine d'esprit défierait le Shinigami le plus fort de toute la Soul Society depuis mille ans ? Pas elle, en tout. Hum, Aizen était vraiment un abruti.

« Relève-toi. » Lui ordonna soudainement Genryusai derrière ses moustaches : « Une personne de ton rang ne devrait pas se montrer à genoux devant moi. »

_Vieux sénile_… Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe en se relevant avec la même grâce qu'une mamie en fauteuil roulant. Elle était à peu près debout, vacillant sur ses jambes à cause de ses blessures euh… Pas si superficielles que ça ? Nan, parce que quand on avait une coupure qui mangeait méchamment la cuisse si profondément qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle atteignait l'os, c'était peu rassurant. Elle souffla légèrement dans son geste, s'interdisant de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que le Soutaicho. Il n'était… C'était encore trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son regard. Pas encore une fois.

« Alors quoi, Yama-jiji ? Tu crois que je suis venue me venger du Gotei 13 ? Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ce genre de chose. Je me fiche totalement de vous. La seule chose qui compte… C'est moi, mon honneur, ma fierté. Le reste peut bien aller au diable. »

Il l'interrompit d'une modification d'expression faciale seulement.

« Tu es restée Capitaine dans le Gotei 13 plus de 500 ans, allant jusqu'à mettre ton rang de côté pour la Soul Society. Je n'ai oublié ce que tu as fait. Aussi, je n'ai aucune raison de lever ma lame contre toi. »

Pas que littéralement, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Comme un tiroir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et entendit des hoquets étouffés parmi les rangs des Capitaines. Non parce là, même elle serait allée se cogner la tête contre un pilier.

« Attends, attends. Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire là ? Que tu ne vas pas tenter de me tuer ? Que tu vas me laisser me balader librement sous ton nez, parce que j'ai accepté une fois – il y a très longtemps soi dit-en passant – de me détacher de mon titre simplement pour le bien de la Soul Society ? Mais… Mais… !

- Ainsi, je n'aurais pas à me répéter. »

Tous les Capitaines présents auraient pu se mettre à danser la macaréna qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas réagi, bon dieu de… ! Nerveusement, elle porta une main à son _Kanzashi_ et tressaillit violemment en se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait plus sa grosse épingle. Sa mâchoire se crispa mais elle se retint d'en faire tout un scandale. Cette Yoruichi…

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça, hein Yama-jiji. J'ai blessé un Capitaine, saccagé une des avenues, attaqué un noble qui a une influence considérable auprès des 46 sages. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te faire fermer les yeux sur tout ça ?

- Ne sous-estime pas l'estime que te porte bon nombre de Shinigami, Aozora Meiko. »

Et vlan ! Mais au même moment, une tornade blonde apparut en _shunpo_ à côté d'elle – Akemi dans toute sa splendeur mesdames et messieurs – l'attrapant vivement par l'avant-bras avec une moue peu amène.

« _Tch_. Comme si on avait que ça à faire de traîner avec des Shinigamis. Réveillez-vous Aozora-taicho, si j'ai promis de ne pas toucher aux Shinigamis, je n'hésiterais pas s'ils se mettent sur notre chemin. Cet enfoiré d'Aoshi finira par payer. »

Et _wouuuuuuuf !_ Les deux femmes avaient disparu en _shunpo_, alors que tout en sueur, Renji –Zabimaru à la main – fracassait presque la grande porte en cherchant Akemi du regard. Équipe renégate : 1. Gotei 13 : 0. Sentiments de Meiko : Chamboulées. État de la mission : Fiasco total. Soi-Fon, qui jusque-là suivait le débat avec autant de surprise que les autres Capitaines émit un sifflement qui n'avait rien du tout d'amical.

« Suô Akemi… »

Mais au même moment, sortie de nulle part (eh ouai, ça commence à faire beaucoup nan ?) Yoruichi posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Habillée, je vous rassure. Quoiqu'imaginer la vision de Yoruichi Shihôin entièrement nue, se présenter devant les 13 armées de la cour n'était pas déplaisant.

« Laisse-les partir, Soi-Fon. Elles reviendront bien assez tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Bien que ça ait tourné au fiasco total, la mission première était de fiche une petite frousse aux Shinigamis de la part d'une revenante qui souhaitait s'amuser. Si elle voulait causer des problèmes… Crois-moi sur parole, tu la connais autant que moi, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Laissez-les partir. Elles reviendront, je vous le garantis. »

* * *

Aaaaaaah ! Je suis désolée, vraiment que ce chapitre soit aussi court. Mais c'est pour préparer le suivant. Ne désespérez pas, je suis encore là !


	6. Chapter 6

_Elle sourit en s'emparant de la bouteille de saké, remplissant le verre de Kyôraku qui lui tendait. Elle poussa un long soupir de contentement en observant l'enfant qui dormait entre ses bras. Autour d'elle, Yoruichi Shihôin, Shunsui Kyôraku, Jushirô Ukitake et Kirio Hikifune sirotaient tranquillement leur saké. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir rêveur en admirant les grandes joues rouges et rebondies de l'enfant._

_« Bya-ku-ya. » L'appela-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe._

_Et comme s'il l'avait entendue, il ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt elle se tendit, ne souhaitant pas avoir à faire avec une de ses crises de nerfs. Malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un bébé, il avait un caractère effroyable. Il piquait des colère terribles, caractérisées par de violentes crises de larmes. Mais pas la moindre humidité suspecte ne s'invita sur son visage. Au-contraire, il esquissa un petit rictus qui fit frémir la commissure de ses lèvres. Douloureusement, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et elle les ferma pour réprimer le sanglot qui remontait dans sa gorge._

_« Je vais me marier. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme une enfant qu'on aurait surprise alors qu'elle faisait des bêtises._

_Elle les entendit très distinctement s'arrêter brusquement de boire et contempla le visage paisible du petit Byakuya qui la fixait. Affichant un petit sourire attendri, elle pressa son doigt contre sa joue, lui arrachant un rire avec des gazouillements enthousiastes._

_« C'était inévitable. » Intervint le capitaine de la 8__e__ division._

_Elle le savait. Elle le savait bien. Il en était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Elle allait presqu'avoir 500 ans, il était temps. De prospérer sa lignée en s'unissant pour assurer sa descendance. Et avoir un enfant, comme l'était le petit Byakuya. Mais était-elle prête, elle ? Et surtout… Serait-elle prête à arracher ses sentiments, à oublier qu'elle avait déjà offert son cœur à un homme ? Il le fallait. Pour leur éviter à tous les deux des souffrances qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être._

_« Mais est-ce que tu ne le regretteras pas ? » S'enquit Yoruichi en observant le soleil se coucher._

_Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, malheureusement. Si elle l'avait, elle ne se torturerait pas ainsi pour savoir quelle était la meilleure chose à faire, la meilleure chose à accomplir. Soutenant le regard de l'enfant qui la fixait avec obstination, elle passa une main sur son visage minuscule, remettant ses cheveux en place._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi, Bya-bô ? » Interrogea-t-elle l'enfant avec un petit sourire._

_Il cligna des yeux, comme si la réponse l'avait surpris puis, comme malgré lui, ses paupières se refermèrent à cause de la fatigue. Elle pouffa. Le voir se débattre avec le sommeil était tout de même incroyablement amusant._

_« Oui. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

* * *

Shinji Hirako ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un long sommeil. Peinant à s'arracher à sa torpeur, il retrouva tout de même assez de conscience pour s'interroger sur l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment. Pas chez-lui. Pas dans les bureaux de sa division. Et visiblement pas dans le _Seiretei_. Alors où ça ? Dans le _Rukongai_ ? Non… Ça n'y ressemblait vraiment pas. Et puis… Il connaissait cet endroit. Il se trouvait dans un champ. Non, au milieu d'un champ. Un vaste champ dont il ne voyait même pas le bout. Un olivier étendait ses branches juste derrière lui Et des milliers et des milliers de fleurs d'Acacia l'entouraient. Il flottait dans l'air une fragrance qu'il connaissait. Familière. _Non, nostalgique_. Corrigea-t-il mentalement. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

_C'est ici que je viens, lorsque tout devient trop dur à gérer._

Il poussa un long soupir, apaisée par la douceur des fleurs qui formaient une sorte de couverture, et par l'odeur qui réussissait à le bercer.

_J'ai l'impression… Que cet endroit arrache tous mes problèmes._

Les fleurs frottaient gentiment contre sa peau, lui procurant de toutes caresses. Et de grandes mains passaient dans ses cheveux pour lisser les mèches rebelles. Il ne pouvait rien avoir de plus agréa- Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tombant nez-à-nez avec le visage serein de son _ex-_capitaine. Et aussi frustrant que d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'elle pensait où ressentait sur son visage. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, tentant de savoir si elle était réelle ou non ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à entrouvrir les lèvres pour cracher l'amère vérité.

« Je suis en train de rêver ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, achevant de réduire à néant ses derniers espoirs. Il poussa un long soupir, observant le visage de la jeune femme qui continuait son manège sans se troubler. Puis, alors qu'elle passait une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux, il s'empara de celle-ci, la stoppant net.

« Puisque c'est un rêve… »

Il se redressa lentement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Et bien-sûr, elle soutint son regard sans se troubler.

« …je peux y faire ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle mais elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter. Elle avait ce regard hautain qu'elle réservait à ceux qui l'agaçaient. Le retour de son éducation noble.

« Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec un gamin comme toi. »

Elle se redressa la tête haute, le méprisant tout bonnement du regard et tourna les talons disparaissant de son champ de vision. S'il observa tout d'abord l'endroit où elle avait disparu, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en observant les fleurs autour de lui.

« Je sais que vous me l'avez dit, juste avant de disparaître… »

Il serra les poings, ses épaules se raidissant ostensiblement. Sa mâchoire se crispa à cause des fausses accusations dont elle avait été victime deux siècles auparavant. Et dire qu'il avait été là à ce moment-là, qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de la sauver.

« …mais je ne peux tout simplement pas vous oublier. »

* * *

« Aïeuh ! » S'exclama-t-elle vivement en serrant les dents : « mais vous essayez de me tuer ou quoi ?

- Allons, allons Meiko-san, nous faisons de notre mieux pour soigner vos blessures. »

Elle se retint à grand peine de lui hurler que **lui**, il ne faisait absolument rien du tout. Et Tessai semblait plus enclin à lui arracher les membres plutôt qu'à la rafistoler vu la manière avec laquelle il appliquait sa médecine de guerre.

« Mmh… je persiste à croire qu'amener Orihime-chan aurait été d'un grand secours. » Fit remarquer Urahara d'un ton pensif.

Alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas se rouler parterre à cause de la douleur des soins qui était encore plus terrible que celle des blessures, elle s'accrocha à la jambe d'Urahara avec un regard suppliant.

« Fais venir qui tu veux je t'en prie, mais je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Derrière son dos, le marchand de la boutique échangea un regard victorieux avec Tessai, puis jeta un faux regard compatissant à la jeune femme prostrée parterre.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire que la lycéenne attendait déjà dans la pièce d'à côté parce qu'il avait prévu le coup. Il passa alors dans la pièce adjacente où Orihime attendait bien sagement, sirotant un thé. Tohru et Akami étaient planqués dans un placard, observant avidement l'adolescente. Ça devait être un changement pour Tohru, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et qu'il avait grandi dans le climat catastrophique de l'ex-famille noble Noizumi.

« Orihime-chan ! » L'apostropha Kisuke alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui : « j'ai une amie gravement blessée. Je te demande cela comme une faveur personnelle, pourrais-tu prendre un peu de ton temps et user de tes talents pour soigner ses blessures ? »

_Baratineur…_ Songèrent Akami et Tohru de là où ils étaient. Et à leur grande surprise, la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et accepta de bon cœur. Aussitôt, Kisuke se tourna vers la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

« Meiko-san, pourriez-vous venir voir s'il-vous plaît ? »

Silence. Akami et Tohru se penchèrent un peu plus vers la mince ouverture en voyant la porte coulisser. C'est vrai que depuis son retour, la veille, elle ne leur avait pas décroché un mot. Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle vu ou fait à la Soul Society qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Le jeune Tohru, peu habitué aux blessures ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant l'étendue de la sienne. Malgré le fin kimono de soie qu'elle portait, il voyait très bien le lourd bandage qui enserrait sa taille et s'imbibait de sang à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas. Il l'avait vu à son retour et… L'image de la peau complètement charcuté comme si on s'était amusé à tailler cette parcelle de son corps encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un trou de chair informe se forme, l'horrifiait, le dégoûtait. Elle ne quittait pas son esprit. Et si seulement c'était la seule blessure grave. Elle avançait d'une démarche boitillante à cause de la blessure qui lui avait lacéré la cuisse. Urahara leur avait avoué du bout des lèvres que s'il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un capable de soigner cette blessure, sa jambe aurait été perdue. Oubliant un instant pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce placard, il se redressa et en sortit pour aider la jeune femme qui peinait à poser un pied devant elle, le visage tordu en une grimace d'effort. Il passa un de ses bras autour de son épaule, la forçant à s'appuyer sur lui pour avancer. Qui qu'elle ait rencontrée là-bas, il devait vraiment être fort pour la mettre dans un tel état. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire après qu'il l'ait aidé à s'asseoir, lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux. Baissant les yeux, il s'assit machinalement à côté de sa bienfaitrice. Sans elle, aujourd'hui il errerait comme un chien dans le _Rukongai_. Entre-temps, Orihime s'était déjà redressée, bondissant sur ses pieds avec une promptitude étonnante, elle était déjà aux côtés de la blessée, examinant avec des yeux écarquillés ses blessures encore fraîches.

« C-Comment vous êtes-vous fait ces blessures ? » S'horrifia-t-elle devant l'étendue des dégâts.

Lentement, Meiko posa ses doigts sur le menton d'Orihime et lui redressa la tête d'un mouvement sec, l'observant de son regard pénétrant. Puis, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme dérangée par un détail.

« Toi… Tu es humaine n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah… ? Hum. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un regard venimeux à Urahara qui souriait derrière son éventail. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'il se retrouva avec le Zanpakûto d'Akami sous la gorge, la jeune fille s'étant déplacée si silencieusement et si rapidement que personne dans la pièce ne l'avait remarquée.

« Tu te moque de moi Kisuke ? » Gronda Meiko en plissant les yeux, et son _reiatsu_ enfla dans la pièce comme une bombe qui s'apprêtait à exploser.

« Je n'ai jamais pu vous faire confiance. » Intervint Akami en resserrant la pointe de la lame sur sa gorge.

Orihime qui assistait à la scène s'était figée de stupeur . Tohru, lui, se contentait d'observer attentivement la scène pour déterminer à quel moment il filerait à l'anglaise avec la femme à côté de lui.

« Allons, allons Meiko-san. » Intervint le marchand de bonbon en levant ses paumes de main : « j'ai promis de trouver quelqu'un pour vous soigner n'est-ce pas ? Je vous jure qu'Orihime-chan est la meilleure dans son domaine. »

Pendant de longues secondes, son _reiatsu_ se renforça, appesantissant la pièce, comme si un blizzard allait éclater. Puis, il s'apaisa lentement, retombant avec la colère de la Shinigami.

« Akami. »

Aussitôt la lame qui le menaçait disparut par enchantement. Rengainant son Zanpakûto, la shinigami blonde émit un petit soupir de dépit.

« Je lui aurais tranché la gorge avec plaisir moi.

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de vouloir faire de mal à Kisuke.

- Pas _pour le moment_. » Souligna sournoisement l'_ex-_lieutenant de la 2e division.

Meiko ferma les yeux, agacée par Akami tandis que le petit Tohru lui jetait un regard réprobateur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis s'adossa au mur le plus proche, fermant les yeux à son tour. Mais comme elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Meiko tendit la main. Et une corde dorée vint s'enrouler autour du visage de la pauvre Shinigami, lui empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche bien qu'elle se débatte comme une folle pour la retirer.

« Tohru. »

Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds, traînant Akami malgré ses vaines protestations dans la pièce adjacente. Une fois que la fauteuse de trouble eut disparu, Meiko reporta son attention sur Orihime qui la dévisageait d'un air perplexe. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été prise dans sa contemplation, elle détourna même le regard. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la Shinigami esquissa un large sourire.

« Tu t'appelle Orihime, c'est bien ça ? » Et comme elle hochait vivement la tête, elle reprit : « je m'appelle Meiko et comme tu peux t'en douter je suis une Shinigami. A la différence que je n'appartiens pas au Gotei 13, comme Yoruichi-san et Kisuke. Orihime-chan, je te le demande comme une faveur, crois-tu que tu pourrais soigner ces blessures ? »

Alors que Kisuke émettait un bruit étrange, sûrement moqueur, elle tendit la main dans sa direction. Et il esquiva en bondissant sur le côté une boule de feu qui lui aurait roussi le crâne. L'ignorant dans ses protestations, alors qu'Orihime ouvrait de grands yeux, elle reporta son attention sur l'humaine, se retenant de sonder son être fragile grâce à son _reiatsu_.

« Bien-sûr ! »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite que la gamine acceptait de la soigner, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se penche légèrement vers elle en tendant les mains.

« Sôten Kesshun. »

Meiko écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une sorte de voile, presque translucide l'englobait, soignant ses blessures, non, reniant ses blessures. Corrigea-t-elle en regardant celle-ci se refermer. Et la douleur disparaissait avec. La sensation était étrange. Comme si la petite Orihime revenait au-moment où ces blessures étaient causés, et annulait leur création. Elle reniait le passé, la réalité. Et revenait au-moment de cet évènement pour le repousser. _Fascinant_. Elle vit avec étonnement l'entièreté de ses blessures se refermer, puis Orihime se redresser, s'essuyant le front du revers de la main.

« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Et c'était rapide. Malgré l'étendu de ses blessures. Elle sourit. Et ne pouvant réprimer son instinct maternel, posa une main sur les cheveux de l'adolescente pour les caresser, comme elle le ferait à une enfant.

« Merci, Orihime-chan. J'ai une dette à ton attention. Je ne l'oublierais pas. »

Orihime ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'interrompit, se tournant avec un sursaut. Un _Senkaimon_. Il s'ouvrait, dans le sous-sol de la boutique. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à capter les _reiatsu_ des nouveaux arrivants. Elle se tourna vers Urahara qui avait cessé de sourire, regardant lui aussi le sol comme s'il allait s'éventrer.

« Vous n'allez pas fuir ? » S'enquit-il tranquillement alors qu'Orihime ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suis ici chez-moi. » Urahara grimaça, mais elle continua en l'ignorant : « même si des shinigamis débarquent, je n'ai pas à m'enfuir. C'est ma maison. Même si je squatte. »

Elle avouait de bonne grâce s'imposer. Le marchant de bonbon poussa un léger soupir, voyant Akami et Tohru débouler dans la pièce comme s'il y avait le feu. Elle les ignora tranquillement, s'emparant de la tasse de thé vert que Tessai venait de déposer sur la table. Une tasse pour chacun d'eux. Comprenant ses intentions, les deux gamins s'assirent autour de la table, s'emparant de leur tasse. Au moins, si des shinigamis de la Soul Society se ramenaient, ils pouvaient bien paraître détendus non ? C'est sirotant tranquillement un thé vert qu'ils ne bronchèrent pas quand Renji défonça quasiment la porte avec son pied. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, avisant les indésirables.

« Qu'y a-t-il Abarai ? » Gronda la voix du petit capitaine de la 10e division derrière lui.

Mais il bafouilla une suite de mots incompréhensibles, incapable de mettre bout à bout deux pensées cohérentes. 2 capitaines, leur 2 lieutenants. Meiko fit mine de jeter un regard ennuyé au pauvre Urahara.

« Kisuke, quand je viens prendre un thé j'aimerais au moins avoir la paix.

- Tuer Urahara, ce sera toujours ça de fait. » Intervint Akami en haussant les épaules.

Et les deux autres ex-nobles de la pièce levèrent les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'à ce que Renji – qui semblait enfin avoir débloqué – bondisse en avant, pointant les 3 intrus d'un doigt accusateur.

« Vous ! Vous êtes celles qui se sont introduites dans l'enceinte du _Seiretei_ !

- Même si c'est le cas, tes manières horribles sont à revoir. » Intervint l'_ex-_capitaine de la 5e division d'un ton sec, qui fit chuter la température de la pièce d'au moins 10 degrés : « interrompre une pause thé ? A la place de ton capitaine, je t'aurais déjà coupé la tête. Lorsqu'on interrompe une pause thé, on s'agenouille pour s'excuser. C'est un moment sacré dans une journée, espèce de sale rustre. »

Aussitôt, il la ferma. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa tasse, la sirotant tranquillement. Akami étouffa un ricanement, parce qu'elle se fichait de ses règles comme de sa première chaussette et Tohru hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Et même si personne ne le vit, le capitaine Kuchiki derrière son lieutenant en fit de même.

« _Sensei_ ! »

Elle releva la tête au moment où Rangiku éjectait Renji d'un coup de postérieur bien senti, faisant-fi de l'ordre de son capitaine de ne pas bouger. La capitaine renversa quasiment sa tasse en posant les yeux sur la blonde.

« _Rangiku ?_ »

Matsumoto Rangiku. _Ex-_7e siège de la 5e division. Avant qu'Isshin ne la prenne avec lui, car elle était bien incapable de la faire monter en grade dans sa propre division. Et que Matsumoto était bien trop douée pour se contenter d'un simple 7e siège. Alors, elle secoua la main comme si tout cela n'était qu'un passé révolu.

« Je ne suis plus ton maître, Rangiku. Et tu n'es plus mon élève. Inutile que tu m'appelle comme ça.

- Hé ? Mais si j'appelle Taicho : _taicho_, alors que ce n'est qu'un enfant, je peux bien vous appeler sensei. »

Une veine saillante apparut sur le visage dudit enfant. De nouveau, la noble-déchue balança négligemment sa main devant elle d'un geste nonchalant.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec de mauvaises personnes comme moi. On est ennemies maintenant, aller file rejoindre ton capitaine ! »

Et lui tournant tranquillement le dos, elle recouvra tranquillement son thé verre pour se remettre à boire à petit feu. Une météorite aurait pu lui tomber dessus, que Rangiku aurait eu la même réaction. Bras ballants, yeux écarquillés. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Urahara secoua légèrement son éventail.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? »

Renji crut qu'il allait dévisser la tête d'Urahara pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il buvait tranquillement le thé avec des ennemis de la Soul Society, bon sang !

« Urahara, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Gronda le petit capitaine de la 10e, visiblement d'accord avec lui : « que font-ils ici ? Ce sont des ennemis de la Soul Society.

- Pitié… » Gémit Akami en se massant les tempes : « si on était des ennemis, on vous aurait attaqué ou je sais pas, un truc dans le genre ! Quels genres d'ennemis se contenteraient de vous observer ? Tch'. Et en plus, interrompre une pause thé est un sacrilège, c'est déloyal !

- Akami. » Soupira Meiko en fermant les yeux une brève seconde : « je te l'ai déjà dit, inutile de perdre ton temps avec eux. Nous nous fichons bien des actions du Gotei 13. Tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est notre fierté. Elle a été bafouée. Notre honneur a été piétiné. Ami ou ennemi, quelle importance ? On s'en fiche. »

Un silence à couper à couteau s'installa. Silence qu'elle rompit en déposant tranquillement sa tasse vide, et en s'époussetant. Aussitôt, Akami et Tohru en firent de même.

« Kisuke. Si tu vois Yoruichi-san, dis-lui que c'est une lâcheuse et une voleuse. Que je lui arracherai bien les moustaches pour récupérer mon _Kanzashi_. Et garde ces deux là avec toi. » Termina-t-elle en désignant Akami et Tohru.

Et si la première s'étrangla d'indignation, le second hocha la tête, se pliant à ses ordres. Akami la pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? Vous allez toujours faire joujou toute seule en nous laissant de côté ! On est quoi nous ? Des pot-de-fleurs ?

- Assieds-toi et reste-là. » Asséna la capitaine d'un ton sec.

Aussitôt, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, près de la table. Se pinçant les lèvres dans un geste d'agacement que la lieutenant de la 10e division connaissait, elle fit volte-face.

« S'il venait à arriver quoique ce soit à ces enfants Kisuke… »

Au moins, la menace était clair. Mais avant que celui-ci ait le temps de protester, elle avait disparu en _shunpo_. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Orihime qui était complètement paumé, Akami qui boudait, Tohru qui continuait son thé, Rangiku qui avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait, Renji qui ne comprenait rien, lui non plus, Toshirô qui gardait les sourcils froncés et Byakuya qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ben dis-donc, ça promettait.

« Et sinon… vous êtes sûrs qu'une petite tasse de thé ne vous intéresse pas ? »

* * *

Elle s'arrêta devant la grande enseigne : « clinique Kurosaki ». _Kurosaki_ ? Ne se penchant pas plus que ça sur le nom de cette clinique, elle passa à travers le mur pour se retrouver directement dans la cuisine. Où Karin fit tomber ses baguettes, Ichigo s'étrangla à moitié avec celle-ci et Isshin les brisa malencontreusement en deux dans sa grande main. Ne se rendant même pas compte que deux de ses trois enfants la voyaient, elle leva une main en esquissant un sourire qui creusa sa fossette à la joue gauche.

« Bonjour, Shiba-san. Je suis désolée d'interrompre ton repas mais très contente de te voir après ces 200 dernières années. Crois-tu que tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder, _taicho-san_ ? »

Ledit Isshin crut qu'il était en train de rêver. Premièrement, parce que cela faisait un siècle qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé Shiba, parce que cela faisait plusieurs siècles que cette femme en face de lui avait disparu et _surtout_, parce que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé _taicho-san_ sur un ton si ironique. Et inconsciente de la bombe quasiment nucléaire qu'elle venait de lâcher, elle lui souriait innocemment. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans cette ville de Karakura ?


	7. Chapter 7

_« Shinji-kun ! »_

_Relevant les yeux d'un geste las, il s'immobilisa en toisant la gamine à côté de son capitaine. Elle avait tranquillement posé une main sur son épaule, et souriait d'un air confiant. La gamine au-contraire observait sa capitaine comme si elle était une demeurée._

_« Qui est-ce ? » Lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'adolescente._

_« Je te présente mon élève. Rangiku Matsumoto. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle est membre intérimaire de la 5__e__ division. »_

_Il s'étouffa à moitié et se redressa d'un bond. Membre intérimaire de la division ? Mais quelle âge avait cette gamine ? Elle avait l'air d'une adolescente de 13, 14 ans en années humaines._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ?_

_- Ne te fie pas à l'impression qu'elle peut te donner. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut devenir une très grande shinigami. »_

_Il poussa un soupir, devant le regard inflexible de la jeune femme. Puis, il esquissa un vague geste du poignet pour donner son assentiment._

_« Vous pouvez au moins me dire où vous l'avez ramassée ?_

_- Ah ? A l'Académie. Elle venait de se faire étaler parterre en combat singulier. »_

_Il se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Mais elle devait être en premier année de l'académie ! a peine ! Pourquoi s'encombrer d'une gamine pareille ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme si elle comprenait qu'il désapprouvait._

_« Mashiro-attack ! »_

_Et traversant une fenêtre comme un boulet de canon, une petite masse verte informe percuta son lieutenant avec une telle force qu'ils s'encastrèrent tous les deux dans un mur. Avec un sourire satisfait, la capitaine de la 5__e__ division se tourna vers sa nouvelle recrue._

_« Bienvenue à la 5__e__ division, Rangiku._

_- Merci, Aozora-sensei. »_

* * *

« Tu me fais mal. » Asséna-t-elle d'un ton sec, sans bouger le moindre pouce : « moins fort Kurosaki. »

Le _Kurosaki_ sec avait remplacé le _Shiba-san_ aimable. Femme changeante. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas dans son observation. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, clouée sur la table, elle tentait de ne pas penser aux mains de cet homme qui palpaient la peau de son ventre pour évaluer les éventuels dégâts internes.

« Alors ?

- Tout me semble en ordre. Les dommages au niveau de ton utérus ne s'élargissent plus. La maladie ne progresse plus. As-tu fait quelque chose ces derniers temps qui pourrait expliquer cette évolution ? »

Elle réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes. Quelque chose de différent ? Elle était revenue au Japon, cela allait sans dire. Mais absolument rien changé à son quotidien.

« Je ne vois pas. Je suis allée à la Soul Society, il y a deux jours. C'est tout.

- Je vois… »

Comme il faisait mine de s'emparer d'un stéthoscope, elle se redressa sur un coude en lui jetant un regard incrédule. Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, crois-tu vraiment que des objets conçus par les humains, pour les humains peuvent fonctionner sur des shinigamis ? »

Au final, elle marquait un point. Il délaissa alors son appareil médicale pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret, près d'elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il la vit clairement hésiter, notamment sur les mots qu'elle allait employer. Pendant quelques secondes, elle réfléchit avec la plus grande concentration. Puis reporta son attention sur lui.

« Eh bien… La douleur était toujours là. Jusqu'à très récemment. Et puis, elle s'est estompée, si lentement et discrètement que je m'en suis à peine rendue compte. Ensuite, je me suis battue contre Aoshi. Et j'ai utilisé son sang pour utiliser un Kidô particulièrement épuisant. Et elle est revenue. Plus forte que jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Ou je finirais par mourir avant d'avoir accompli ma vengeance. »

Écoutant avec attention ses explications, il palpa de nouveau, un air perplexe inscrit sur son visage, son ventre plat. Elle grimaça légèrement à cause de la douleur, mais le laissa faire, restant de marbre. Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'arrêtent sur un gonflement léger. Là. Et c'était brûlant. Si chaud que la douleur aurait du être insupportable.

« C'est ici.

- Oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle simplement.

Il retira alors ses mains et elle se redressa, se rhabillant en hâte, agacée de paraître si désespérée devant cet homme. Se tournant jusqu'à son petit bureau sur sa chaise roulante, Isshin griffonna quelques informations rapides sur son carnet.

« A cet stade-là, même moi je ne peux rien faire. Ça va s'étendre, jusqu'à ce que tout ton système interne soit complètement détruit. Il l'a ingénieusement disséminé pour qu'il soit indétectable dans les premières années. La fleur s'est étendue et accrochée à tous tes organes vitaux. Si la progression continue à la même vitesse, tu seras morte avant le mois prochain. »

Elle resta assise, incapable de se détacher de cette sensation d'inconfort qui émanait de son ventre. Depuis qu'il lui avait arraché Asahi. Son deuxième enfant. Et pauvre stupide qu'elle avait été, incapable de s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'il était gentil, bon, et qu'elle s'était dit pouvoir apprendre à l'aimer au fur et à mesure. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis reporta son attention sur le Kurosaki, qui l'observait en silence.

« Je te remercie Shiba-san. A part toi… Je n'ai plus personne vers qui me tourner. Et même Kisuke sèche alors…

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Si j'avais été moins stupide, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

Elle poussa un long soupir, repliant ses jambes sous elle. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle haussa les épaules comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Tu as trois gamins maintenant. »

Il sursauta légèrement, surprit de cette transition brutale. Elle semblait fatiguée. Arborer devant ses gamins une attitude normale devait être éprouvant.

« Elle aurait eu 224 ans en octobre. » Commenta-t-elle pensivement : « je paris qu'elle aurait été jolie. Avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Et ses yeux complètements bleus. »

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes. Isshin, lui, se contenta de l'observer. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de la rencontrer. Kumiko Hinari. Elle était morte à l'âge de 4 ans. A peine.

« Et elle n'était même pas la fille d'Aoshi. »

Isshin s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive en la toisant avec deux yeux ronds comme des flans. Elle, qui accordait la plus grande importance à l'étiquette et à son honneur, son statut, sa fierté ?

« Mais… que… de qui ça ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Puis, elle murmura avec deux mots étouffés le nom de l'homme qui avait engendré sa fille et sa mâchoire se décrocha pour tomber sur le sol.

« Tu… tu… mais…

- Yama-jiji m'aurait tiré les oreilles… En outre, la famille Kumiko m'aurait tuée et tout le conseil de ma famille, désapprouvé. S'il l'avait su… Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé mais la situation aurait dégénéré. »

Elle poussa un long soupir de défaitisme. Puis, elle inclina légèrement le menton, faisant craquer les os de son cou, soutenant celui-ci à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

« On a deux siècles à rattraper, pas vrai ? Parle-moi un peu de toi. »

* * *

« Elle m'a tout simplement agressée ! » S'exclama vivement le noble alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel : « je discutais simplement avec Kuchiki Rukia-sama et elle s'est jetée sur moi ! »

Shinji jeta un regard agacé à Hinamori qui notait soigneusement chacune des informations qu'il énonçait avec exactitude.

« C'est ridicule. » Cracha-t-il simplement en fermant les yeux.

Hinamori et cet abruti de noble snob sursautèrent en posant leur regard sur lui. Sondant les _reiatsu_ de la pièce, il sentait clairement celui de son ancien capitaine. Haineux, coléreux. Il avait balayé comme un fétu de paille tous les autres de la pièce.

« Est-ce que vous m'accuseriez de mentir, _Hirako-taicho _? »

Pendant un instant, ils se toisèrent, s'affrontant du regard. Et Hinamori qui ne comprenait strictement rien à leur aversion réciproque, les regardait l'un après l'autre, cherchant quelle attitude adopter. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre, de toute façon ? C'était bien plus profond, cette histoire remontait à bien plus longtemps que cette simple présumée agression.

« Jamais je n'aurais cette prétention, Kumiko-sama. J'essaie simplement ce déterminer pleinement tous les faits. »

Ils continuèrent à s'affronter du regard, leur _reiatsu_ enflant dans la pièce, se défiant, se cherchant, l'un comme l'autre souhaitant clouer son vis-à-vis au sol.

« Parce que nous savons tous les deux qu'elle n'est pas responsable.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve. » Remarqua sournoisement le noble.

Esquissant son indéfinissable souvenir goguenard, il tourna les talons, s'éloignant jusqu'à la sortie pour quitter cette pièce qui l'étouffait. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres à peine avant de sortir, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Et même Hinamori tressaillit violemment à cause de la menace à peine voilée qu'il contenait.

« Pas encore. » Remarqua Shinji d'une voix grinçante et profondément irritante : « qu'est-ce que t'attends Hinamori ? »

Aussitôt, elle s'inclina respectueusement, saluant Aoshi puis emboîta le pas à son capitaine qui mit un point d'honneur à piétiner tous les rosiers avant de disparaître d'un _shunpo_. Il s'arrêta quelques rues plus tard, regardant pensivement le ciel alors que son lieutenant s'arrêtait à ses côtés, le scrutant d'un air perplexe.

« Hirako-taicho… Vous connaissiez déjà Aoshi Kumiko-sama avant aujourd'hui ? »

Il lui jeta un regard acéré. Et elle sursauta, avant de s'incliner vivement pour s'excuser plusieurs fois de suite. D'accord, parfois il devenait légèrement social. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Et elle le savait très bien.

« Il était lié à une personne que je connaissais très bien. » Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Hinamori ouvrit de grands yeux en le dévisageant. Et le regarda tourner les talons avec un regard grincheux, grinçant des dents. Et étouffant un rire, elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

« Akami, suis-moi. On retourne à la Soul Society. »

Un ange passa. La blonde qui se redressa d'un mouvement empressé renversa toute sa tasse de thé sur son kimono. Elle jura à cause de la morsure de feu, puis se fendit d'un grand sourire carnassier.

« Génial ! J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop. On va simplement en visite. J'ai des affaires à régler avec Kuukaku-kun. Puis, nous aviserons en temps et en heure. »

Cette note ne vint même pas entacher le tableau. Toute joyeuse, la blonde fit une petite danse de joie et se jeta quasiment tête la première dans la trappe qui menait à l'étrange sous-sol. La regardant faire avec un certain agacement, Meiko se fendit tout de même d'un grand sourire. Qui s'estompa lorsqu'elle tomba sur le regard de Tohru qui cherchait le sien de manière désespéré. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

« Tohru, toi tu restes ici. Je ne te mettrai pas en danger inutilement. Tu m'attends ici.

- Bien. » Murmura-t-il sans ciller, bien que tout son être boue intérieurement.

Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front. Le jeune homme tressaillit violemment à ce geste et vira au rose écarlate alors qu'elle esquissait un demi-sourire.

« Si Kisuke fait quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. Je lui arracherais toutes ses dents une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le laisser tranquille. »

Il sourit alors qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux et la regarda sauter dans la mince trappe du sol. Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on était capable de protéger les gens qu'on aimait. Ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était assez fort pour protéger ces femmes qui étaient présent sa famille.

Elles pénétrèrent tranquillement toutes les deux dans le _Rukongai-ouest_, comme si elles avaient toujours habité ici. Même si lorsqu'on les regardait… Elles avaient l'air tout droit sorti du Gotei 13. Et les villageois s'écartaient, mordant à l'hameçon, croyant qu'elles étaient ici sur ordre du _Seiretei_. Elle s'approcha d'un vieux monsieur qui ne bougeait pas et se pencha légèrement pour être à sa hauteur.

« Oji-sama, sais-tu si Kuukaku Shiba est encore ici ?

- La boss ? Elle est encore là, et pas prête de partir. » Gronda-t-il en agitant sa canne de façon menaçante.

Le remerciant avec ferveur, elle trotta vivement jusqu'à la maison Shiba, Akami râlant sur ses talons. Et faillit se faire percuter par un troupeau de sanglier. Et un type aux sourcils bizarres tenta de l'embrocher avec son bâton. Elle bondit en arrière, surprise, et Akami se planta à côté d'elle, une main posée sur la garde de son Zanpakûto, prête à faire un massacre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, les shinigamis ? Ici, c'est le domaine du clan Shiba ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus.

- Kurosaki Isshin m'a dit que Kuukaku-kun était ici. Tu es du clan Shiba, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as des sourcils bizarres toi aussi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me mener à Kuukaku-kun ? »

Il resta planté devant elle, la mâchoire décrochée pendant quelques secondes, Akami riant sous cape, puis la pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Et qui êtes-vous, vous ?

- Ah ? Je… »

Mais au même moment, une pipe vola dans leur direction, et percuta le type sur le sanglier d'un mouvement brutal, le projetant au sol. Et Kuukaku Shiba dans toute sa splendeur, sur le toit de son humble demeure, se mit à hurler sur son petit frère de manière incroyablement féminine :

« Oï Ganju ! C'est quoi ces manières de recevoir des invités ?

- Mais Nee-san ! Regarde-la c'est une shinigamie !

- Ouvre grands tes yeux de poisson rouge ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec les shinigamis. Entrez ! » Ordonna-t-elle en disparaissant par la grande trappe de son toit.

Et les deux shinigamis entrèrent tranquillement dans la maison en _shunpo_, trouvant la chef du clan Shiba assise sur un coussin, une nouvelle pipe dans la bouche.

« Yo, Meiko. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Si tu cherches Yoruichi, elle n'est pas là.

- Kuukaku-kun. Je ne cherche pas Yoruichi-san. Je suis venue te voir.

- Hein ? J'ai pas ton marmot avec moi si c'est ce que tu cherches. »

Elle tressaillit légèrement à cause de la désinvolture de la femme en face d'elle. Pourtant, elle se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Je ne suis pas là pour Asahi. Je… »

Elle jeta un regard qui en disait long à Akami. Celle-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de quitter la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Et Meiko poussa un long soupir.

« Je suis là pour moi. J'ai besoin d'aide. La fleur s'est étendue. Plutôt comme une toile d'araignée. Elle s'est accrochée à mes poumons, mon cœur, mon estomac et mon foie à partir de mon utérus. Il me faut du temps. Juste un petit peu de temps. Il me faut… le médicament que tu as utilisé pour ton bras droit. _»_

* * *

_« Hirako-sama ! »_

_Ledit Shinji s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le jardin intérieur. Et une jeune femme accourut dans sa direction. Une servante, au vu de ses vêtements. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, le front parallèle au sol._

_« Je suis vraiment désolée, Meiko-sama n'est pas en état de vous revoir. Vous devez repasser plus tard._

_- Je ne repasserai pas plus tard. Je vais la voir maintenant. »_

_Et la laissant en plan, il pénétra dans le jardin intérieur, dépassant l'étang. D'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit la grande porte de sa chambre, ouvrant la bouche, prêt à lui passer un savon. Mais il s'immobilisa avant d'avoir pu faire un pas ou prononcer un mot. Son capitaine, dans un élégant kimono, les cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué et son habituel _Kanzashi_ planté dans celui-ci, était assise au sol, faisant face à un homme. Et une vieille dame entre eux reliait leur deux bras à l'aide d'un immense ruban rouge, qui semblait les entourer comme un manteau. Ils s'unissaient l'un à l'autre. Ils se mariaient. Et il resta figé sur le seuil. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui jette un regard las, acéré._

_« Quitte cette pièce immédiatement. » Lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec qui empêchait toute contestation._

_Mais il resta là, les observant d'un air béat. Sans pouvoir se décoller du sol pour rien faire d'autre. Elle se mariait. Sans même lui avoir touché un seul mot. Elle se mariait, là, sous ses yeux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette cérémonie. Parce que l'homme se redressa soudainement, s'approchant d'elle et se pencha sur elle pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur son front, officialisant leur union. Puis, elle leva les bras, entourant sa nuque avec les pans de son kimono et redressa légèrement le menton pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, il se détourna, traversant le jardin dans l'autre sens, quittant la demeure Aozora. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait suffi. Et à présent, il était sûr que ce qui avait existé entre cette femme et lui avait disparu en même temps que cette union avait scellé._

* * *

« D'après les informations que m'a fournies Shihôin Yoruichi-san, il devrait lui rester moins d'un mois à vivre à présent. »

La déclaration d'Unohana jeta un froid parmi l'assemblée. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à la manière dont elle exposerait ses conclusions, puis reprit :

« La toxine s'est introduite dans l'organisme par l'embryon. Elle a accéléré son développement, le faisant devenir prématuré. En 5 mois seulement, le fœtus était complet. Et lorsqu'il a été retiré, le poison en entier s'est déversé dans le corps. A la manière d'une fleur en éclosion. Elle s'est attachée à tous les organes importants à partir de l'utérus. Cœur, poumons, foie, estomac. Le prématuré a dû mourir entre le deuxième et le dixième mois. Et elle ne tardera pas à faire de même. Lorsque la fleur aura complètement éclot. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais affirmé que c'était quelque chose impossible à soigner. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûre de pouvoir la lui retirer. Si je l'ai sous la main avant que la fleur n'éclose totalement.

Impassible, la médecin fit un pas en arrière, rejoignant les rangs des capitaines alignés côte à côte dans la grande salle de réunion de la première division. Puis, Shinji s'avança à son tour, marmonnant à contrecœur ses propres conclusions de la situation.

« La pièce présentait trois traces de _reiatsu_ bien distinctes. _4_. » Corrigea-t-il intelligemment en se souvenant du _reiatsu_ bien camouflé de Byakuya : « Kuchiki Rukia, Aoshi Kumiko, Aozora Meiko et Kuchiki Byakuya. Ceux d'Aozora-_taicho_ et Kumiko-sama bien plus distincts. »

Faisant une légère pause, il se demanda comment il pourrait tourner l'histoire pour que son implication ne tienne pas de l'agression.

« Les traces de Kidô prouvent qu'elle l'aurait employé pour attaquer Aoshi Kumiko. Et il n'y a aucune trace de défense potentielle. »

A son tour, il fit un pas en arrière, se replaçant dans les rangs. Peu importe la façon dont on tournait cette histoire, elle avait surtout l'air d'une demeurée qui l'attaquait sans raison.

« Qu'on fasse venir Kuchiki Rukia. » Ordonna soudainement le Soutaicho d'un ton impérial.

Et aussitôt, la jeune shinigamie posa un genou à terre face à l'assemblée des treize capitaines. Qui d'autre que Rukia pour expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé ? A moins qu'elle aussi ait été acheté pour son silence.

« Elle est arrivée de nulle part, Soutaicho-sama. Usant d'un hadô de niveau 70 sans la moindre difficulté. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Les attaques fusaient des deux côtés. Puis, je l'ai vu. Le Zanpakûto d'Aoshi Kumiko-sama. Une ombre qui se glisse dans celle de n'importe qui. Et qui tentait de s'en prendre à moi. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme. Mais il est clair qu'elle m'a sauvée la vie. »

Shinji étouffa un soupir parce que cette Rukia-là n'était absolument pas une menteuse. Et il frissonna légèrement en voyant le Soutaicho ouvrir légèrement un œil. Et au même moment, une Akami totalement hystérique défonça la porte de la salle de réunion, le regard mauvais, un Zanpakûto à moitié dégainé dans la main, suintante de haine et de colère, son _reiatsu_ balayant la salle comme un tsunami, une shinigami inconsciente affalée sur son épaule.

« Je vais vous tuer ! » Gronda-t-elle comme un chien enragé, hurlant à moitié : « bande de dégénérés ! Vous êtes contents maintenant ? Elle est en train de mourir, et tout ça par votre faute ! Je vais tous vous arracher la tête un par un et lui offrir en cadeau ! »

Elle leva son sabre d'un mouvement saccadé, totalement hystérique et totalement inconsciente des risques qu'elle prenait.

« Maintenant bande de vieux schnock séniles, je vais vous botter les fesses ! »


	8. Chapter 8

_Alors qu'il tournait les talons, elle se jeta à ses pieds de la même manière qu'une gamine de deux ans qui supplierait son papa de lui rendre la boîte de biscuit qu'il lui avait confisqué, accrochant ses pieds. Sauf que la boîte de biscuit en question était un bébé. Et question fragilité, ça ne jouait pas dans le même registre._

_« S'il-vous plaît, Ginrei-sama… Je vous promets que je serais sage, c'est promis… »_

_Fermant une seconde les yeux de dépit, le vieil homme se revêtit très vite de son affreux masque Kuchikiesque en lui faisant face._

_« Relevez-vous. Une femme de vôtre rang ne devrait pas avoir le nez dans la poussière. »_

_Comme un ressort, elle bondit sur ses pieds, de la même manière que si une abeille venait de lui piquer le postérieur, semblant prendre conscience de sa position et de l'image à laquelle elle devait se tenir. Réajustant prestement ses vêtements, elle releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux du chef du clan Kuchiki, et accessoirement le capitaine de la 6__e__ division du Gotei 13._

_« Je vous jure que le petit Byakuya ne trouvera meilleure compagnie que moi. Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les enfants, cela va sans dire, mais j'en prendrais soin. Alors je vous en prie. »_

_Elle inclina légèrement la tête, présentant son front au sol. A distance raisonnable bien-sûr, parce qu'après s'être ridiculisée en rampant après lui dans tout le manoir Kuchiki, il fallait retrouver un minimum de décence. Sôjun-san devait sûrement toujours se retenir de rire, depuis qu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du petit Byakuya, il les avait croisés. Lui, marchant dignement et elle, se traînant à ses pieds comme une vulgaire larve. Mais où était la noblesse dans ce petit brin de femme ?_

_« Permettez-moi de vous questionner sur le soudain intérêt que vous portez à mon petit-fils. » L'interrogea le vieil homme en se retenant à grande peine de ne pas hausser un sourcil de perplexité._

_Le regardant un instant avec des yeux exorbités comme s'il venait de sortir la pire ânerie qu'un membre du clan Kuchiki respectable et irréprochable n'avait jamais proféré en des dizaines de générations, elle renversa sa tête sur le côté en clignant des yeux. Et cette femme faisait vraiment partie d'une famille aussi puissante que les nobles Aozora ?_

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Consentit-elle à répondre en posant ses mains sur son ventre plat : « je ne comprends pas ce soudain élan de maternité. C'est comme si un instinct caché s'était réveillé en moi. »_

_Ginrei Kuchiki plissa légèrement les yeux, son regard de chef du clan Kuchiki transperçant littéralement la jeune femme devant lui, alors qu'elle soutenait son regard avec une tranquille sérénité. Alors, il consentit à accentuer la pression sur ses muscles faciaux pour dévoiler l'ombre d'un maigre sourire. Et encore, c'était beaucoup dire._

_« Vous êtes décidément une femme bien énigmatique. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton tranquille, en tournant les talons._

_Et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas pousser un long soupir lorsqu'elle lui emboîta le pas, lui demandant s'il venait d'accepter ou de refuser qu'elle serve de nounou pour son petit-fils._

* * *

Poussant un grondement d'animal enragé, Akami resserra ses doigts autour de la _Tsuka_ de son Zanpakûto, et saisissant la menace, les capitaines face à elle se penchaient déjà légèrement en avant pour bondir à sa rencontrer. Akami ouvrit la bouche.

« Réunis, _Reiko_. »

Elle libéra son Zanpakûto. Celui-ci explosa en de nuées de petites lumières, comme des feux d'artifices et la soi-disant mourante sur son épaule explosa en des milliers de lumières. Lentement, le paysage autour d'eux se brouilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit complètement noir et sombre dans lequel ils voyaient à peine.

« Vous pensiez qu'Aizen était le seul shinigami à posséder un Zanpakûto capable d'hypnotiser ses victimes ? _Reiko_ n'est peut-être pas aussi puissante que _Kyouka Suigetsu_ mais elle aussi peut contrôle vos 5 sens. Et vous êtes coincés dans cette dimension pour un moment. Ne faîtes pas un seul geste. Je pourrais vous pulvériser en une seconde, même vous Soutaicho. »

Genryusai Yamamoto ouvrit un œil, révolté par une telle insolence. Son _reiatsu_ s'éleva, brûlant, mais Akami lâcha son Zanpakûto qui s'enfonça dans le sol de la même manière que _Senbonzakura_, ne laissant dépasser que la Tsuka.

« Genèse absolue. » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton confiant.

Et la pression brûlante qui émanait de Yamamoto disparut, comme annihilée. Hérissée, Soi-Fon émit un sifflement mauvais.

« Je me souviens, de ton Zanpakûto si lâche. Il emprisonne sa victime dans une dimension confinée et peut réduire ou élever ce qu'il veut dans cette dimension. La genèse absolue. Capable de réduire à l'impuissance même les plus puissants.

- Je suis étonnée que tu te souviennes de _Reiko_, Soi-Fon. Tu n'étais qu'une morveuse après tout. »

Indignée par les propos dégradants de la jeune fille, la capitaine de la 2e division posa vivement sa main sur la garde de _Suzumebachi_.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » La prévins Akami avec une voix dénuée de tout émotion.

Aussitôt elle se figea, consciente qu'elle pouvait la pulvériser avec la capacité de son Zanpakûto si elle le voulait, en quelques secondes à peine.

« Allons… » Tenta de l'apaiser Unohana : « je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution.

- Solution ? » Cracha Akami d'une voix qui s'éleva un peu trop haut, trahissant l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait en réalité : « vous croyez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose maintenant ? Vous bande de vieux croulants vous ne méritez que la mort ! »

Elle posa une main sur la _Tsuka_ de son Zanpakûto. Et tous les capitaines présents sans exception purent sentirent leur force décliner.

« Je vais vous tuer ici et maintenant. » Déclara la gamine d'un ton ferme.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à libérer simultanément leur Zanpakûto, le paysage autour d'eux se craquela, parsemé de raies de lumière. Et il éclata, comme un mur de cristal.

« Genèse absolue. » Murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

* * *

« Oh, Yoruichi. » Lança Kuukaku à la femme mâte qui pénétrait tranquillement dans la pièce.

Meiko se contenta de lever sa tasse en guise de salut, dos à Yoruichi. Celle-ci contourna le demi-cercle formé par les deux ex-nobles pour se laisser tomber entre elle. Elle s'empara aussitôt de la tasse de thé qui n'attendait plus qu'elle, et pendant un instant en silence, les trois femmes sirotèrent tranquillement leur boisson.

« Akami n'est pas avec toi ? » Questionna soudainement la femme rousse en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Les doigts de Yoruichi se crispèrent sur sa tasse, tandis qu'elle avalait son thé de travers. Suspicieux, les regards des deux femmes à ses côtés se posèrent sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Cette idiote d'Akami est à la Soul Society. » Soupira finalement Yoruichi.

L'ancienne-capitaine de la 5e division haussa un sourcil perplexe. Elle prit une longue rasade de son breuvage, et tourna subitement la tête de côté pour recracher – très élégamment – tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Elle a fait quoi ? »

Jetant un regard outré à la Shihôin, elle posa sa tasse ronde au sol, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine de la même manière qu'une enfant qui piquait une crise de nerfs. Celle-ci roula des yeux.

« Elle a vu Mirei-san. » Consentit-elle enfin à avouer.

Aussitôt, la colère de l'ex-noble retomba. _Suô Mirei_. La grand-mère d'Akami. Sa seule famille. Mêmes les médicaments ne pouvaient plus espérer la sauver. Elle était perdue. Elle était mourante. Et Akami allait perdre tout ce qui lui restait de famille.

« Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra la nuit. »

Un moment, fixant leurs tasses respectives, les trois femmes qui avaient atteint un certain âge gardèrent le silence, assimilant cette nouvelle. Elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Bien avant leur entrée dans le Gotei 13. Et laquelle des trois pouvait oublier Suô Mirei ? La vieille femme qui s'était consciencieusement occupée de chacune d'entre elle, leur parents trop occupés à remplir leurs obligations de shinigamis pour leur porter la moindre attention. Kuukaku avait choisi la voie de l'artisanat, peu intéressée par les shinigamis. Pas Yoruichi. Pas Meiko.

« Elle va sûrement faire une grosse bêtise. » Intervint tranquillement la Shiba en brisant cet instant de silence.

« C'est vrai. » Convint Meiko en hochant la tête : « mais même-moi je peux dire que je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Sa colère est justifiée. Même moi je ne peux pas dire qu'il faudrait empêcher Akami de s'attaquer à des shinigamis bien plus forts qu'elle. Elle est rongée par la haine…

- …et si elle n'agit pas maintenant, ça va la bouffer. » Acheva Yoruichi en recommençant à siroter sa boisson.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus confortable que le précédent, chacune se représentant non sans un certain amusement la gamine impulsive et impavide qu'avait fait Akami. Menant les adultes par le bout du nez, et amusée de pouvoir les faire tourner en bourrique. Rapidement, elle était montée en grade, réussissant à impressionner la chef du clan Shihôin par son potentiel plus que prometteur. Et réussissant à faire enrager Soi-Fon, car elle avait obtenu le poste de vice-capitaine, et plus d'attention de la part de Yoruichi. Plus qu'une lutte de force, c'était une lutte d'attention pour l'admiration sans borne qu'elles portaient à la femme-chat. Admiration qui s'était tarie pour Akami, lorsqu'elle avait été bannie du _Seiretei_ sans même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Alors on la laisse faire ?

- Bien-sûr que non. » Répondirent Yoruichi et Meiko d'une même voix, faisant esquisser un léger sourire à la Shiba.

Jetant une œillade meurtrière à la Shihôin, Meiko faillit lui arracha trois touffes de cheveux en désignant d'un doigt menaçant, _**son **_peigne, le _**sien**_ qu'elle avait tranquillement attaché à ses cheveux, comme si c'était le sien. Yoruichi se bidonna quelques secondes sous l'œil outré de sa camarade de conspiration. Puis, elle consentit enfin à détacher de ses cheveux l'objet dérobé, et le tendit à Meiko, qui l'arracha avec violence, la bouche tordue en une moue furieuse. Détachant son chignon grossier, elle peigna un instant avec application ses cheveux d'un roux vif, puis glissa le peigne dans son kimono avec un rictus moqueur…

« Je le nettoierai plus tard. »

…et le pied de la femme-chat s'enfonça dans sa joue, la faisant vaciller et quasiment reverser tout le contenu de sa tasse sur elle. Un instant, les deux femmes se fusillèrent du regard.

« Pendant que vous faîtes les enfants, Akami-_bi_* (de _chibi_ qui veut dire avorton) se bat contre des shinigamis. Qui sait, elle a même peut-être eu l'idée stupide d'affronter Yamamoto. »

Ahurie, Meiko se tourna brutalement vers Kuukaku, cette hypothèse n'ayant pas du tout effleuré son petit cerveau de moineau. Puis, elle échangea un regard avec Yoruichi. Et toutes les deux disparurent en _shunpo_ alors que la Shiba râlait sur leurs tasses encore à moitié pleines qu'elles avaient laissé là.

* * *

_« Shinji-kun, pourquoi il pleure ? »_

_Levant les yeux de la montagne de dossier accumulée qui provoquerait un tsunami dans la pièce si elle s'écroulait, le vice-capitaine de la 5__e__ division jeta un regard torve à son capitaine qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, berçant maladroitement le marmot qu'elle tenait à bout de bras._

_« Peut-être parce qu'on ne porte pas un bébé par la cheville, la tête suspendue dans le vide ! »_

_Elle lui jeta un regard outrée, révoltée qu'il puisse contester ses méthodes de baby-sitting. Puis dut se résoudre à entourer délicatement sa taille d'un bras, de la même manière que lui avait montré Sojun Kuchiki, le calant contre sa poitrine comme il ne se calmait pas. L'effet fut presqu'immédiat. Le petit Byakuya cessa immédiatement de hurler à la mort. Et Shinji Hirako poussa un long soupir de satisfaction, ayant miraculeusement réussi à conserver ses tympans._

_« Il ne pleure plus. » Constata-t-elle en plissant le nez pour grimacer ridiculement._

_Entre ses bras, le petit Byakuya applaudit en riant, amusée par ses grimaces-d'adultes-qui-se-croyaient-drôle-et-qui-pensaient-que-les-bébés-aimaient-ça-alors-que-c'était-totalement-faux._

_« Shinji-kun, prend le un petit peu, je dois aller voir Rangiku._

_- Hein ? Mais je…_

_- Prends-le ! »_

_Il bondit de sa chaise comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, tendant les bras dans la direction de cette femme qui pouvait paraître si stupide et si effrayante à la fois. Il lui était aussi parfois arrivé de voir son masque de noble, qui n'avait rien à envier au masque Kuchikiesque. Tch. Le jour où il voyait Ginrei Kuchiki se bidonner comme elle le faisait, il promettait de manger 4 fois son poids en viande animale._

_« Bya-bi, attends-moi je reviens. » Roucoula-t-elle à l'intention du bébé._

_Elle tourna les talons, puis s'arrêta brutalement comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose et fit volte-face. Elle s'approcha de son vice-capitaine avec un immense sourire stupide et – avant qu'il ait pu réagir, se contentant d'ouvrir de grands yeux démesurés – passa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, posant ses doigts sur ses joues et se hissa sur la pointe de pieds, pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez. Lui dédiant un clin d'œil de remerciement, elle tourna les talons, quittant sa capitainerie avec le même sourire guilleret, ne remarquant pas l'air complètement hagard de son aide-camp, et l'état de dévastation total dans lequel elle l'avait laissé._

* * *

Une météorite s'écrasant sur la Soul Society aurait été une situation moins désespérée. Et ça, Tohru le savait. Il le savait parfaitement. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait désobéi aux autres de celle qu'il suivrait jusqu'aux confins du monde s'il le fallait, et observait maintenant en compagnie d'Urahara l'impressionnante forteresse que représentait le _Seiretei_.

« Tohru-kun, es-tu sûr de toi ? » Le questionna le marchand douteux qui ne se sentait pas du tout concerné par le bordel monstre que foutaient ces ex-nobles à la Soul Society.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Répliqua l'adolescent d'un ton sec, dénué de toute l'appréhension qu'il ressentait.

En années humaines, il avait quitté la Soul Society près de 40 ans auparavant. Et il avait passé tout ce temps à s'améliorer, tenter d'entrer en contact avec son Zanpakûto et maîtriser ses capacités. Lui, qu'Akami, Meiko, Yoruichi et même Urahara ne se gênaient pas pour qualifier de génie. Parce qu'à présent, seul le temps pourrait lui faire acquérir l'expérience nécessaire qui lui manquait. Et le rendrait capable de protéger ces deux femmes à qui il tenait tant. Alors que ses mains tremblaient de nervosité, il posa une main sur la _Tsuka_ de son _wakizashi_*, le tirant lentement pour profiter du son qu'offrait le chuintement de la lame contre son fourreau. _Pardonnez-moi. Akami-san, Meiko-sama… Pardonnez-moi, car j'ai décidé que quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je prendrais moi aussi par à cette bataille, à ma façon._ Il leva son wakizashi, pointant la lame vers le ciel, et modifia l'orientation de la lame, faisant pivoter son poignet, donnant l'impression que le sabre était une clef qui ouvrait une serrure invisible.

« Plonge le monde dans les ténèbres, _Jizô-Jigoku_… »

La lame de son Zanpakûto se tinta peu à peu, revêtant la couleur noire et profonde des ténèbres. Et Urahara étouffa un sourire. Voilà pourquoi on l'appelait géni. Parce qu'il avait été capable de maîtriser en moins d'un quart-siècle ce qui avait pris plus d'un simple siècle pour bon nombre de capitaine du Gotei 13. Lui y compris.

« _Bankai_. »

La couleur écœurante de la lame sembla déteindre sur le ciel, car il se teinta peu à peu, s'assombrissant considérablement. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent, porteurs de mauvais augure. Et Tohru ferma les yeux, abaissant sa lame d'un mouvement sec qui éventra le vide devant lui.

« _Seiza Jizô-Jigoku…_ » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre.

* * *

Elle évita de peu le pied de Soi-Fon qui aurait pu faire de gros dégâts en sautant de côté, réalisant une acrobatie complexe que seuls les membres de la 2e division pouvaient se targuer d'accomplir. Bon dieu ! Mais comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Elle croyait les tenir, dur comme fer elle était persuadée de pouvoir les enfermer grâce à la _Genèse_ _absolue_. Tu parles ! Subitement, ils avaient tous libéré leurs Zanpakûtos simultanément. Et essayez de compresser une telle puissance. Même elle n'en était pas capable. Ils avaient détruits son illusion, transformant en paillettes son Zanpakûto sous forme libéré. C'était à nouveau scellé que _Reiko_ tentait de se remettre de ce choc. Et en attendant, essayez de vous battre contre 10 capitaines en rogne ! Kurotsuchi se fichant bien de l'affrontement, Yamamoto ne prenant jamais part à ces affrontements débiles et contre les principes d'Unohana de prendre part à un combat. Les autres ne se gênaient pas eux. Pour l'attaquer à coup de Shikai. Et encore, heureusement qu'elle pouvait se targuer de capacités bien supérieures à celles d'un simple vice-capitaine ! Avec 2 papillons de _Suzumebachi_ tatoués sur le corps, devant faire gaffe à ne pas se faire ensevelir par une masse de pétale tranchante dès qu'elle posait pied à terre, pour ne pas se faire engloutir par de l'eau qui gèlerait au moindre contact qu'elle aurait avec, pour éviter un malade mental qui ne souhaitait que la découper en tranches pour qu'elle ressemble à un steak, et un autre qui l'attaquait à coup de coup de poings géants… Bah ça suffisait là ! Même elle n'était pas assez forte pour s'en sortir face à autant de capitaines ! Face à un capitaine, elle savait qu'elle y laisserait des plumes et serait susceptible de perdre, alors face à 10 d'entre eux… Elle bondit en arrière, se contorsionnant avec une agilité féline pour éviter deux lames qui faillirent lui faucher un bras. Puis esquissa toute une suite de pirouette impressionnante pour se mettre hors de portée des capitaines. Mais c'était sans-compter une Soi-Fon qui l'attendait au tournant. Et qui lui faucha les jambes alors qu'elle passait à proximité, sans la voir, la faisant chuter dans une des nombreuses allées du _Seiretei_. Sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, elle eut tout de même les décence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté alors que l'espèce de folle tentait de lui planter _Suzumebachi_ entre les deux yeux. Mais c'était sans compter les folies de _Senbonzakura_ et _Hyôrinmaru_ qui s'étaient coordonnés pour la réduire en charpies pile au-moment où elle effectuerait ce mouvement. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à une dizaine de chaînes gigantesques qui s'étirèrent du sol à ce moment-là, contrant les deux Zanpakûtos. Il y eut un léger moment de flottement, chacun se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, puis Akami releva les yeux en voyant une shinigami-rousse effectuer un bond impressionnant dans les airs, fonçant droit sur Byakuya et Toshirô qui avaient failli réduire Akami en miette. Elle tourna sur elle-même comme si elle esquissait un pas de danse, et les deux shinigamis eurent à peine le temps de lever leur Zanpakûto qu'elle leur tombait dessus à la manière d'un boulet de canon. De sa main libre, elle tendit la main dans la direction des autres capitaines de l'autre côté de la blonde.

« Sôkatsui ! »

Akami esquiva le feu bleu en se jetant à terre, les autres shinigamis en disparaissant en _shunpo_. Un instant, la gamine croisa le regard de celle qui était venue à son secours, peinant à retenir les deux capitaines et perdant prise.

« Cours ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec, tandis que les yeux de l'_ex-_vice_-_capitaine de la 2e division s'exorbitaient.

« Mais… !

- J'ai dis cours ! » Rugit-elle de la même manière qu'un lion enragé.

Serrant les dents, Akami bondit sur un toit pour s'éloigner du rassemblement de capitaine, réunissant toutes les forces qui lui restaient dans les jambes. Soi-Fon tenta aussitôt de se lancer à sa poursuite avant d'être arrêté d'un bakudô par Meiko qui réussissait à résister aux deux capitaines d'une main, l'autre lui servant à lancer des sorts de Kidô.

« Ne mourrez pas ! » Hurla Akami à Meiko qui étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire.

_Sûrement pas_. Replaçant ses deux mains sur la garde de son Zanpakûto, elle se baissa pour réaffirmer son centre de gravité et tourna sur elle-même pour les repousser d'un mouvement sec. Ils bondirent aussitôt en arrière, se mettant hors de portée. Et Soi-Fon, furieuse d'avoir laissé Akami s'enfuir se jeta sur elle, prête à la tuer sur le champ. Sauf que de gigantesques chaînes émergèrent du sol, l'emprisonnant avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre.

« **Bakudô** **no** **rokujû** **ichi** **:** _Rikujôkôrô_* ! »

Résultat ? La pauvre Soi-Fon se retrouva hors-jeu, emprisonnée par six pieux de lumière. Avec un sourire vicieux, Meiko pivota brutalement vers Kensei qui se trouvait près de Komamura. Et celui-ci le sentit très, très, très mal. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, les milliers de pétales de fleurs de _Senbonzakura_ s'abattirent sur elle à la manière d'un tsunami. Habilement, la tornade rousse réapparut derrière Shinji qui se s'y attendait pas et lui enfonça son coude entre les omoplates, le forçant à se plier en avant. Et le pauvre blond se retrouva à son tour emprisonné par un sort de bakudô, complètement hors-jeu. Elle n'était pourtant pas d'une force surhumaine. Habilement, elle choisissait les adversaires dont elle connaissait les capacités, les faiblesses et adaptait son offensive à eux. Soi-Fon, Shinji, Kensei, Rose. Elle ne pourrait se limiter qu'à eux. Ses informations sur Kyôraku et Ukitake étant trop limitée, n'ayant aucune donnée concernant les autres. Le petit-Bya, l'homme-chien, le décoloré et le taré de la 11e. Sauf que les affronter tous en même temps tout en tentant d'en éliminer certain, c'était risqué. Très risqué. Mais n'avait-elle jamais pris de risques inconsidérés par le passé ? Perdant son demi-sourire, elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, le Zanpakûto à demi-levé, à mi-chemin entre Kensei et Komamura d'un côté, Rose et Ukitake de l'autre. Elle tendit son Zanpakûto à l'horizontal devant elle, posa ses deux mains contre la lame, et resserra ses doigts contre. Son _reiatsu_ s'éleva en flèche. Un instant, elle sembla prête à passer au second stade de libération de son Zanpakûto. Un instant seulement. Car la seconde d'après, Kyôraku qui connaissaient déjà sa manière de combattre lui sautait dessus, les lames croisés au-dessus de sa tête pour lui asséner un coup en croix. Avec des réflexes quasiment surhumains, elle se jeta de côté. Ça l'empêcha d'écoper d'une blessure trop grave. Son sabre se contenta de perforer sans vergogne son _shihakusho_, dénudant complètement son épaule et s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau de son épaule. Komamura n'était pas aussi gentil. Elle se prit carrément le poing de _Tengen_ de plein fouet, effectuant un vol plané de plusieurs mètres qui se solda par un atterrissage brutal contre le mur le plus proche. En plus d'être de gros machos sans vergogne qui n'hésitaient pas à cogner sur une femme, ils la déshabillaient carrément. Quelqu'un avait dévergondé le Gotei 13 ! Kyôraku ? Maintenant avec la main gauche les morceaux de son _shihakusho_ pour garder une tenue décente, elle sauta sur ses pieds à la manière d'une sauterelle, comme si ce petit voyage dans les fondations de ce mur lui avait redonné la pêche. A tort ou à raison. Malgré le filet de sang qui coulait le long de la commissure de ses lèvres, elle esquissa un sourire arrogant. Et fit brutalement volte-face, pour se mettre à courir comme une dératée, fuyant à toutes jambes la dizaine de capitaines rassemblée. Sans user de _shunpo_ qui pourrait la faire aller dix fois plus loin dix fois plus vite, se contentant de sprinter comme la shinigami qu'elle était. La mâchoire de Kensei se dérocha alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient.

« Je n'ai aucune chance contre vous, je m'en vais ! » Hurla-t-elle en secouant le bras pour les saluer.

Comme si c'était aussi simple. Non, petit Bya décida qu'elle ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas recueilli sa dépouille. Et apparut donc devant elle presqu'aussi rapide que Yoruichi, la forçant à freiner en catastrophe. _Trop tard._ Elle dérapa sur plusieurs mètres, incapable de changer de cap alors que _Senbonzakura_ fonçait sur elle à tout allure. Et soudain, une sorte de trou noir s'ouvrit entre les deux, engloutissant la fuyarde alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Ne resta alors dans l'allée que le petit Bya qui était légèrement étonné qu'elle ait fui ainsi, et furieux qu'elle ait pu lui échapper et les autres, se demandant quelle excuse ils trouveraient pour avouer au Soutaicho que les deux renégates s'étaient faîtes la malle.

* * *

_Elle se tourna vers Minako Sayoshi qui pénétrait dans la pièce, flanquée de Shinji ainsi que Kyôraku et Ukitake qui décidément, ne se lâchaient jamais l'un l'autre. Brandissant un instant son obi*, elle le tendit dans la direction de la seule femme de la pièce qui esquissa un mince sourire et se plaça derrière elle pour lui attacher solidement._

_« Et pourquoi se fait-on belle au juste ? » S'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils : « on a un rendez-vous ?_

_- Je suis fiancée. » Soupira Meiko en s'observant à travers l'immense glace._

_Conformément à la tradition, Minako attacha l'Obi de façon à ce qu'il indique qu'elle appartenait déjà à un homme. Il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'habituellement elle était élégante. Elle portait une épais kimono de soie argenté, serti de pierres précieuses incrustées au niveau des épaules et juste sous la poitrine. Ses cheveux, étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué qu'un peigne en diamantine maintenait attaché. Elle était très élégante, c'était-sûr. Faisant volte-face, elle remarqua le regard des trois autres fixé sur elle, comme s'il était fort improbable qu'une personne avec aussi peu de classe qu'elle puisse être vêtu ainsi._

_« Tu es magnifique ! » S'exclama Minako en joignant ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air émerveillé._

_Elle esquissa un maigre sourire en remerciement et s'assit sur l'un des coussins que présentait la grande pièce, invitant les indésirables à en faire de même._

_« Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite cette fois encore ?_

_- De la paperasse. » Répondirent les 3 capitaines d'une même voix._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'il était presqu'incroyable qu'ils ne sortent pas de leur orbite pour tomber parterre. Elle faillit bondir sur ses pieds pour se mettre à leur hurler dessus, mais la porte en papier de riz coulissa à nouveau pour laisser apparaître un homme de grande taille, au visage fin et aux traits anguleux et harmonieux, avec des cheveux noirs de jais. Aoshi Kumiko. Son fiancé._

_« Aoshi-sama. » Le salua-t-elle en présentant son front à la table._

_A sa droite, elle entendit son vice-capitaine pousser un grondement bas, mais l'ignora, continuant à fixer la table des ses yeux bleus électriques._

_« Meiko. » L'appela-t-il de sa voix douce : « je suis navré de t'interrompre mais nous devons partir à présent. »_

_Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se redressa pour faire attention à sa tenue et au temps que cela lui avait pris pour se préparer._

_« Kyôraku-san, Ukitake-san, Minako-chan, Shinji-kun vous m'envoyez désolée, mais je vais devoir vous congédier à présent. »_

_Les trois capitaines lui dirent rapidement au-revoir, la laissant seule avec son vice-capitaine qui la fixait obstinément, alors qu'elle se recoiffait rapidement._

_« Shinji-kun qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » Soupira-t-elle en replaçant correctement son peigne en diamantine._

_Elle se tourna au-moment où il se plantait derrière elle, laissant mollement retomber ses bras le long du corps, écarquillant démesurément les yeux et restant figée sur place. Shinji Hirako penché sur elle, ses lèvres recouvrant les siennes._

* * *

_Akimi-bi* (de __chibi_ qui veut dire avorton) 

_Obi* (Un **obi** est une ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais, tels que les kimonos ou les vêtements d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux.)_


End file.
